Ultra Guardian : An Amourshipping Story
by AshNinja
Summary: T-Rated. Both Ash and Serena have restarted their adventures, and reached their best, but Arcues has different plans for Ash. Read to find out. An AshXSerena, SatoSere, Amourshipping story.
1. Prologue Note

**Author's Note: ****Hey there guys Joseph here. I've never found a perfect(according to me) AMOURSHIPPING story that would please me. If one had love, it didn't have a friendship(loyalty between friends) theme or the vice versa or it was like Serena has moved on, come on, no Calem please. So, I decided I'd write my own one. This fanfic follows the original Pokémon storyline, Ash has lost in all the Pokémon , after going on a vacation to the Alola islands with his mom, he decides to stay back and start studying in the Trainer's School. The only change being he retried and just like he said, he started again from square one and now almost won all the official Pokémon leagues from Kanto to Unova, excluding Kalos. A turn of events made him an ULTRAGUARDIAN, and in this fic, he's 16. On the other hand, Serena visited the Hoenn region and became a renowned Pokémon Performer. She was back to Kalos, won three Pokémon Showcases and is now ready for her Master Class, what will happen, how will the two end up together, that's all this fic is about. Hoping you'll like it.**


	2. Where It All Ended

**WHERE IT ALL ENDED**

: Trainer's School, Melemele Island :

After they've got UB Black(Necrozma) to transform back to the blinding one, our heroes are celebrating their victory.

LOUD MUSIC

"Turn the music up Sophocles," A young boy wearing a blue polo shirt yells, holding a red cap in his hands.

"Pi Pika!," A small creature next to him shouts.

"Noted Ash," Sophocles replied increasing the volume.

"It's dangerous for the ears," A floating tablet says turning the volume down.

"Aww, come on Rotom, we're having a party, and a party's all about loud music, and snacks and dance, you know," A green haired girl replied.

While this was happening, Professor Kukui enters the class. Professor Kukui is a teacher in the Trainer's School, and he also gives starter Pokémon to the 10-year old's who start their journey from the Alola region. He reduces the volume to zero.

"Professor Kukui, Alola, when'd you come?" The same green haired girl asks the professor.

"Well, when you were fighting with Rotom Dex over the volume Mallow," He replied, "Hey Ash, Principle Oak wants to see you," he informs the young trainer from Pallet town. Without a delay, Ash walks to Oak's office room and knocks the door and enters it.

"Alola, Ash!" Principle Oak, who looks very much similar to his cousin Professor Oak from Pallet town greets Ash, "My boy, we've noticed a change in weather over the Kalos region, and determined it's because of an ultra-wormhole, Lusamine wants the Ultra Guardians to go to Kalos and check on the problem."

"Kalos?" The boy whispers to himself.

"We will be arranging transport to the Kalos region, this right now is of utmost urgency. Inform your friends, your flight is due tomorrow."

"Okay Principle Oak," The boy leaves the room, think about an old friend.

: Hoenn Region :

"Good luck, Serena," Palermo tells a young girl, "I will not be able to come to see the finals, but you gotta win this one for me."

"I sure will, after all, I had to go through the Pokémon Showcases again," The honey-colored haired girl replies.

"Tell me one thing are you sure, you want to do this?" Palermo questions the girl.

"Yes," The girl replies holding on to a blue ribbon tied to her dress.

"Okay then, if you insist, all the best girl," Palermo leaves in her car, smiling and waving at the girl.

"Bye-Bye," The girl replies and waved towards the car. She then turns towards the airport and walks in.

**POKÉMON ORIGINAL THEME SONG**

: Lumiose City Airport :

The plane from Hoenn lands in Kalos, with the tires screeching onto the runway. Serena gets down the plane, holding her ribbon, "Will he come," she thinks to herself. She walks towards the exit of the airport.

"Hey Serena," Clemont greets her with a smile.

"Hey Clemont," Serena greets him back.

"So, how did the meeting with Palermo go?" He asks her.

"Great!" She replies, "Did he come?"

"No, Serena," Clemont replies with a disappointed face.

"Hmph," She looks down and starts to cry.

"Don't cry Serena," Clemont tries to calm her down.

Meanwhile, two eyes were watching them from the shadows, the two eyes shift their gaze towards the landing plane from Alola, it knew he was going to come.

: Hotel A, Lumiose City :

"Gang we're here, our operation will begin, tomorrow, we should be meeting our Kalos representative soon, until then enjoy yourself," Burnet says as she turns and walks towards Professor Kukui.

Ash Ketchum from Pallet town was unpacking his stuff in his room, he comes across something, a pokéball of his old pal. He then looks at Pikachu, whom he signals to sit on his shoulders the two go out.

"Hey Ash, where are you headed to?" The professors ask in unison.

"To meet an old friend of mine, inform the others Professor Kukui, and Professor Burnet," Ash leaves waving at them.

-Flashback-

"Ash, thank you, I'm glad I came with you, you're the kind of person, I wanna be," The Lumiose siblings giggled, "Next time we meet, you're gonna like the person I've grown into," Serena said before she left.

"Awesome!" Ash replied making a fist.

"See ya," Serena left down the escalator, but before completely going down, she turned back, "Hey Ash, there's just one more thing," She ran back up.

When she was on the top and close enough to Ash, she leaned forward and pecked Ash on his lips. Again, this time she goes down facing Ash, "Thank you!" and with that, she left.

-Back to the present-

"Did she basically tell me that I was her goal?" Ash wonders, increasing the pace of his running. Within a few minutes, he stood in front of the magnificent Lumiose Gym, better known as the Prism Tower. "Long time buddy," Ash thinks before entering the Lumiose gym. He enters the Prism tower and stands in front of the Gym doors.

"Are you here for a gym battle?", A familiar voice asks Ash.

"Yes," Ash replies.

"How many gym badges do you have?" The voice questions him again.

"Considering I'm already done with the Kalos league once," Ash thinks to himself and then talks to the voice, "EIGHT!"

"If you want to enter the Kalos League, eight badges are sufficient enough, do you still want to battle?"

"Yes, let's see if you can defeat the runner up?", He says scratching the back of his neck.

Clemont and Serena were here from the airport, Clemont took so much effort in convincing Serena, that it took him nearly an hour to calm her down. As they enter the tower, Clemont sees Ash talking but couldn't recognize him. Serena recognizes him just by seeing him. Till the time Clemont understood it was his old friend, Serena runs for him and hugs him from the back. Ash recognized the touch, her special touch, his heart skipped a beat, her warm breath was flowing over his shoulders. He blushes.

"S…Serena…" Ash speaks. The door of the Gym opens and out came Clembot and next to it was Bonnie and her Dedenne.

"Ash…, I knew you'd come," Serena starts to sob.

"Clemont, you said you were going to the airport to pick Serena up, where'd this guy come from?" Bonnie asks Clemont.

"Oh! Hi Bonnie," Serena says breaking the hug.

"Hey Bonnie, I've come to Kalos on a mission, so I thought why shouldn't I meet you guys," He turns towards Serena, "Hey Serena, how have you been?"

"Great Ash, thanks for asking, by the way, didn't you come here for my finals?" Serena asks Ash.

"What! You've your finals today?" Ash asks her in shock.

"Well, I do, and you haven't come for me!" Serena says angrily.

"I didn't know Serena," Ash says trying to convince her.

"I did write a letter to you," She replies.

"Letter? Which address did you write it to?" Ash asks.

"Professor Oak, of course!" Serena says.

"Oh, come on! He doesn't even read his own letters properly, and secondly, I've been to the Alola region lately."

"Guys, why don't we just go in and talk", Clemont interrupts.

"Yeah, come on in you two," Bonnie grabs, both Ash and Serena by their hands.

"We'll prepare lunch, and you two, wait here," Clemont says leaving with Bonnie and Clembot. Pikachu has gone to play with Dedenne.

"Serena!" Ash tries to speak to the angry girl, but no response, "Serena!" Ash calls her again but, still silence, "SERENA!" he shouts, and she turns around a bit, but, is still angry. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Two years have passed since we last met. I've come for you, when I went to Hoenn, I looked for you but got to know that you already left," Serena is now completely facing Ash. Ash now moves closer to her and pecks her on the lips. "I've wanted to give you something," he now starts to walk away from her, with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"A…Ash!" she calls after him, Ash turns back, and Serena runs for him, "I should be the one to say sorry, not you", she hugs him. And now, they look into each other's eyes and lock themselves in a kiss. When they break the kiss Ash, looks at Serena and observes the ribbon he gave her as a gift.

"You still wear that," Ash says pointing at the ribbon.

"Yes Ash," She replies, looking at him smiling. The two talk for some time, when finally, Clemont comes out.

"Hey guys, lunch is ready come on," Clemont calls after his two friends.

"It's been so long, I almost forgot the taste of the food Clemont makes", Ash says holding onto his stomach, he then looks at Serena, "Shall we eat then?," He asks her.

"Let's go, I'm hungry," Serena replies.

The gang then have their lunch, Bonnie tells them that now she's a Pokémon trainer, Ash informs them that he's now an Ultra Guardian, Serena and Bonnie go back into the kitchen to wash the dishes.

"WTF! Ash, you're… you're an Ultra Guardian?" Clemont asks Ash, surprised.

"Umm, yes, why do you ask?" Ash replies.

"I'm the Ultra Guardian Representative of the Kalos region, speaking of which I've to meet Professor Burnet," Clemont says hitting his head with his hand.

"Let's go then," Ash says standing, "Bonnie, Serena meet you guys later. And, Serena, all the best," Ash says winking at Serena. The two boys then leave.

**BE A HERO**


	3. The King of the Kalos Queen

**THE KING OF THE KALOS QUEEN**

: Lumiose City, Kalos :

Clemont and Ash walk into the hotel, along with Pikachu, where the Alolans are staying.

"Professor Burnet, we've got a guest", Ash says excited, Professor Burnet looks at Clemont.

"Ahh, Clemont there you are, Nice to meet you", Professor Burnet says looking at Clemont, "and seems like you've already met an Ultra Guardian".

"Nice to meet you too, Professor", Clemont says shaking hands with the Professor, "Actually, he's an old friend of mine".

"I see", Professor Burnet says.

"Yes, and not only that, we've traveled together through the whole of Kalos together", Ash says excitedly.

"Oh, that's great", Burnet exclaims.

"You both keep talking, I'll be back in a few minutes", Ash says leaving the two.

Ash goes down to contact Professor Oak.

"... You sure Ash?", Professor Oak asks Ash.

"Yes professor, it's needed right now", Ash replies.

"If you insist, okay then", Professor Oak transfers Ash a pokéball.

"Thanks, Professor", Ash cuts the call.

Ash then goes to his room, to see Pikachu sleeping. He then picks up his old Kalos outfit and wears it. Pikachu who was now awake looks at Ash.

"Pika?", it was confusing.

"Let's go buddy", Ash signals him to come onto his shoulders, which Pikachu does happily. Ash walks out, Mallow who was headed for Ash room sees him.

"Wow, Ash is that you?", Mallow asks Ash.

"Huh?", Ash turns back.

"You look, Great!", Mallow tells him.

Ash explains to her that he's doing it for Serena, to cheer for her in the old-fashioned way.

"Great", Mallow replies, "I see you've got a bit of a crush on her", she continues. The two head into the lobby to see Professor Burnet, Kukui and Clemont talking about tomorrow.

"Professor", Ash starts, "about today evening, I won't be available, I have to cheer for my friend you see".

"It's totally okay Ash", Burnet replies, "the others will go to see for problems, for now, I'm working on pinning the coordinates of where this Ultra Wormhole opened".

"Thanks, Professor", Ash replies happily.

: Lumiose Airport :

Another plane from Hoenn lands, out of the Airport come two familiar faces, May and Max. A Kalos trainer attacks them, he was surrounded by a red Aura.

**STAND TALL**

**A few hours later...**

: Gloire City, Pokémon Master Class :

Serena drops the microphone and heads for Ash. She runs to him and gives him a hug.

"Serena...", Ash begins, who was stopped before he could complete his sentence.

"Ash, I don't want to stay, I want to go with you, where ever you go", Serena says, her head against Ash's chest.

"But, what about your Kalos Queen title, if you go with me you'll no longer be the Kalos Queen", Ash adds.

"I know, and I don't want to leave you", the new Kalos Queen says, "Let Aria continue as the Kalos Queen, I just want to go with you", she sobs.

Aria was shocked because Serena was ready to give up the title of Kalos Queen, for which many other girls fought restlessly.

: Hoenn Region :

Palermo was watching all of this, she smiles and says to herself, "This girl is a tough cookie". She knew that Serena was going to do this from day one, in fact, she was the only person who knew how much Serena loved Ash. Palermo calls Monsieur Pierre.

"What is it Madam?" he asks from the other side of the phone.

"Respect that girl's decision", is all Palermo says before cutting the call. Palermo thinks to herself, "All the best Girl".

: Gloire City, Pokémon Master Class :

"Now, that is true love", Monsieur Pierre says to the Audience.

The spotlight was on Ash and Serena. Ash breaks the hug and looks at Serena, he motions his head and smiles, Serena goes back onto the stage.

"Aria", she begins, "You're my inspiration, and I've defeated you and it's all because of the motivation Ash gave me. I hereby request you to continue as the Kalos Queen, this is my request, will you, please?".

"Are you sure you want to go with Ash?", Aria, who lost her title a few moments ago, asks Serena.

"Yes", Serena replies.

"Just think about it one last time", Aria adds.

"I've thought about it for two years now, no more thinking to be done Aria", Serena replies.

"All the best then Serena", Aria tells her smiling, Serena smiles back.

Still, the two mysterious eyes are watching Ash, they seem to appear and disappear in the blink of a second.

Kiawe, who was out checking for problems, calls Ash, to update him, when he was attacked, by the same trainer who attacked May and Max, it was Sawyer.

"Kiawe, what happened", Ash asks, Kiawe doesn't respond. Ash turns to Clemont, "Clemont, I want you to go and check on Kiawe, I'll be there with Serena as soon as the ceremony is over", Ash says to Clemont, who agrees and leaves. The two eyes follow Clemont, they seem to move really fast.

After the ceremony was over, Ash is now waiting for Serena outside, with Bonnie. "Ash where's my brother?", Bonnie asks drowsily, she was asleep almost this whole while.

"I sent him to save my friend who was in a bit of trouble", Ash replies. Serena comes back out and Bonnie goes to her.

"Congratulations Serena", Bonnie hugs her.

"Thanks, Bonnie", Serena tells her, turning towards Ash, "Thank you again, Ash, this win was because of what you told me the first time we met, I still remember those words, NEVER GIVE UP UNTIL IT'S ALL OVER", she says smiling. Ash smiles back. He then grabs a pokéball.

"Serena, we need to move, Clemont needs our help", Ash tells her, bringing out Charizard.

"Pika!", Pikachu exclaims.

"Wowee! Ash you never said you had a Charizard", Bonnie says looking at it with admiration. Pikachu was still confused about why Charizard was here.

Ash sees that Pikachu was confused, "I made Professor Oak transfer it to me today", he says petting it, "Get on".

"Bonnie was the first to get on, followed by Ash, followed by Serena. Serena was a bit frightened, but Ash helped her. They rose and flew to Clemont.

: Lumiose Stadium, Lumiose City :

Sawyer's eyes were glowing red. He's tougher than ever, an aura was surrounding him and his pokémon.

"Sawyer, it's me, Clemont, don't you remember", Clemont says while defending himself from Mega Sceptile's attack, Sawyer doesn't seem to remember, he then orders Sceptile to attack again. Clemont would've been defeated, but it was here in time and style.

**STAND TALL INSTRUMENTAL IN THE BACKGROUND**

The mysterious ninja pokémon didn't show itself but was surely helping. Clemont was still confused about what it was.

Ash and the others were here now.

Ash had called the two Alolan professors and his Alolan friends. Everyone was confused about what was happening. But slowly, Ash realized it, he started to grow a smile. Clemont who just looked at Ash knew what that meant, Greninja was here.

Then Alolans were also here now and Rotom Dex was with them. The ninja pokémon slowly showed itself.

"What is that thing?", Rotom Dex questions, clicking pictures of it fighting fiercely with Sawyer's Mega Sceptile. Clemont turns towards Rotom.

"A talking, flying Pokédex?", he questions.

"Yes it is and I made it", Kukui answers.

"Great! Anyways, we call it ASH-GRENINJA", Clemont replies.

"Wow!", Lana says admiring it.

"Way to go Ash and Greninja", Bonnie cheers for them. Ash was back in sync with his old pal Greninja, he orders it to do a Water Shuriken, which the ninja pokémon follows. *****From Professor Sycamore's lab, Alain was watching into the sky, he just sees something shiny flying, "What could it be?", he wonders*****.

"It's Ash's Greninja", Clemont adds. Sceptile was defeated, but Sawyer still had his Slurpuff, Aegislash, Salamence, Clawitzer, and Slaking. Greninja almost defeated them all, but was tired, Ash decided to let Charizard handle the rest. Charizard beats the heck out of Clawitzer but became weak, and Sawyer decided to mega evolve his Salamence, Ash smirks.

"Well, I've got a trick up my sleeves as well", Ash does have a trick up his sleeves, he rolls his sleeves up, to show a mega evolution crystal, he too mega evolves Charizard. It evolves shooting out blue flames. While, all this is happening the Alolan kids look at Ash in Awe. "It's been so long I've battled like this", Ash says making a fist. Within a few moments, Salamence faints.

Sawyer's eyes still red, he calls back Salamence.

Ash asks Sawyer what was going on, Sawyer does not reply. Two other trainers come running up from behind the gang.

"Hey Serena", a girl calls after Serena, well but Ash was too quick to recognize the voice.

"May?", he turns back. It was May and Max.

"Ash!?", May and Max exclaim.

"You know them, Ash?", Serena questions.

"Of course, I do", he replies. Max was here first and managed to greet Ash. "Hey Ash, long time no see", he says shaking Ash's hand.

"Yeah Max, how have you been?", Ash replies.

"Great, by the way, you, here?", Max questions.

"Mission", Ash replies.

"Hey Serena", Max turns to Serena, while Ash sees Sawyer escaping, and commands his Charizard to stop him.

"Hey Max, Hey May", Serena replies with a smile.

"Sorry Serena, we couldn't come to the Master Class, we were equipped with our work a bit and you know, missed it", May says pointing towards Sawyer, she then talks to Ash, "Hey Ash, how're you?"

"Great May, by the way, what's all this work you're talking about?", Ash asks May.

"I'll tell you, that guy was hypnotized by a mysterious looking Hypno, it was like a Hypno and a Tentacool, merged together", Max replies interrupting May.

"Nihilego", Ash speaks to himself.

"Hmpf?", Serena and May look at him.

Ash turns towards the other Ultra Guardians, "Charizard, let him go", he commands his pokémon.

"Ash, why are you leaving him?", Burnet and May question in unison.

"Rowlett", he wakes the bird which was sleeping in his bag, "follow him", he signals. Rowlett starts to follow Sawyer and the others start following it.

After a few minutes this trail leads them to Nihilego, it took over a Hypno. "I knew it!", Ash exclaimed.

"NIHILEGO!", Burnet was surprised, Lillie was scared, and the others were amazed. The Nihilego healed Sawyer's Pokémon. The gang again battled through Sawyer and another trainer, almost all our heroes pokémon were exhausted. They even managed to separate Nihilego and Hypno, but Nihilego should be sent back, it was fighting with all its strength, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena took Sawyer and the other trainer for treatment.

"Ash, we've to do something", Mallow said, blocking another attack from Nihilego. Ash smirks and turns his cap backward.

He then throws a Beast Ball at Nihilego and successfully manages to catch it.

Professor Burnet has already located the coordinates of the Ultra Wormhole and now Ash leaves it back into its home world.

"That was so cool Ash", Max tells him.

"Thanks, Max", Ash says scratching the back of his head, "anyways you guys didn't tell me why you were here?".

"Oh that, we've come here for Serena, to see her Master Class, what about you Mr. World Champ?", May replies.

"For doing the exact same thing what you saw a few minutes ago, anyways, how do you even know Serena?".

"We've met in the Hoenn region", May replies.

"Should've guessed that, but didn't you tell her that I was your friend?"

"The situation never came", May replies.

Just then Serena comes, "Ash, good news Sawyer, and the other trainer are doing good", she tells, Ash turns to Serena.

"That's great, wait a minute", Ash turns back to Professor Kukui and the others, "Guys I'm planning to stay in Kalos for a while, and Professor think this as a holiday I'm taking, I'll be back in Alola after a month or two and Professor do you mind if I take Rotom Dex with myself".

"It's okay Ash", Kukui replies.

"We'll miss you Ash", the Alolan kids say in unison.

"I'll miss you guys too, bye", he turns towards Serena and May, who are talking about him, "Guys shall we leave?", Ash asks them.

"See you soon Ash", the others wave at them. Togedemaru was crying over Ash's Pikachu, which she let go after Sophocles picked her up, Ash, Serena, May, Max, and their pokémon leave.

"They sure have something going on between them", Burnet says giggling to Kukui.

"What do you say?", he replies, "What about a romantic walk?", he gives his hand to Burnet.

"Kids you go to the hotel, it's too late for you to be awake", Burnet says, "We'll be back soon"

"Okay Professors", the kids leave to the hotel.

The Professors walk in the opposite direction.

Ash along with Serena, May, Max, Pikachu, Greninja and Rotom Dex, was walking back to Prism Tower to see Sawyer. Rotom Dex was still busy wondering about Ash-Greninja.

"Ash, explain to me about your Greninja", Rotom asks Ash, which Ash does, by explaining about the bond phenomenon. After a few minutes of silent walking, Max breaks the silence.

"So, what do you plan on doing staying in Kalos, Ash?", Max asks.

"I've got a lot to catch up to Max", Ash says looking up at the Moon. Greninja comes face to face with Ash.

"What is it, buddy?", Ash asks.

"Nin!", Greninja says giving Ash its pokéball.

"Ah! You sure?", Ash asks a bit shocked.

"Ninja", Greninja says. Ash remembers how he first caught Greninja, as a Froakie. Greninja is re-caught.

"Pika!", Pikachu exclaims.

**BE A HERO**


	4. At the Least

**Author's Note: My chapters are a bit small because I'm considering each chapter as each episode and that is the reason I'm putting the Stand Tall, Original theme in the middle of the script and Be a hero at the end of every chapter contains Be a hero.**

**XXLXXL-009, thanks a lot for your reviews and help, I'll try my best to write chapters the way you told me and guys if you have time you can read his fic it's great, go check him out. Just type his pen name in the search bar and search for him. And bro, I'm currently working in improving my plot and restricting myself to my base of romance and friendship, and thanks for all the others who've been reviewing. Reviews actually help us a lot and your review can improve our writings and us writers can give you the finest fics. Without further delay let's start with the third chapter...**

**AT THE LEAST**

: Lumiose City, Kalos :

After the Ultra Guardians managed to save Kalos from a Nihilego, Ash, Serena, May, Max and Pikachu stop by a hotel on May's request.

"This one", Serena points at a hotel, May agrees.

"Let's get in then", Max enters the hotel, May following them by grabbing Ash and Serena by their hands.

The group sit at a round table and order their food. A guy was singing 'Closer' on the dais.

"That guy's singing great, isn't he Ash?", Serena says softly looking at Ash.

"Yea, Great", Ash says admiring the music. It was time for another person to sing and this time the spotlight was on Ash.

"Who do we have here?", the guy with the mic says, looking at Ash, "Come on up young man", he calls Ash. Ash hesitates.

"Go Ash", Max pushes him.

**STAND TALL**

"This song is for the someone special, I've wanted to sing it to her for so long", Ash looks towards Serena. Ash then turns towards the musicians and tell them to play the tune of Ed Sheeran's Perfect.

_"I found a love for me_  
_Darling just dive right in_  
_And follow my lead_  
_Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet _  
_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_  
_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

Serena looks at Ash, who's looking at her and blushes, she remembers the first time they met in Pallet town as kids. When they both as kids went to Professor Oak's Pokémon Camp. Both of them lost because of the same Poliwag. Ash then helps her back to the camp.

_Not knowing what it was_  
_I will not give you up this time_

She remembers the last time they both parted on different journeys, Ash leaving back to Kanto and herself leaving to Hoenn.

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_  
_And in your eyes, you're holding mine_

Serena remembers her kissing Ash before leaving to Hoenn, Ahh that romantic day...

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

Serena remembers the dance she missed to have with Ash, in the dance party for Pokémon Performers back when they were traveling together.

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_  
_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Serena remembers how Ash gave her the ribbon at the Coumarine City festival. That's the same ribbon present she still holds onto.

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_  
_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_  
_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_  
_To carry love, to carry children of our own_  
_We are still kids, but we're so in love_  
_Fighting against all odds_  
_I know we'll be alright this time_  
_Darling, just hold my hand_  
_Be my girl, I'll be your man_  
_I see my future in your eyes_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
_When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_  
_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
_I have faith in what I see_  
_Now I know I have met an angel in person_  
_And she looks perfect_  
_I don't deserve this_  
_You look perfect tonight"_

The audience cheer for Ash, "That girl must be really lucky my man", some of them say. Ash goes back to his friends.

"That was great Ash", Max tells him, the other shake their heads.

"Thanks, guys", Ash says scratching the back of his head.

A few days have passed, since the incident, the Alolans went back to Alola. May and Max, leave to do some shopping before they go home later today. Clemont, Clembot, and Bonnie had to go to the Gym leaders meet in Anistar City. Ash was made a substitute Gym leader now. Ash manages to defeat the three trainers who came to challenge the gym on the first day. Ash was supposed to use Clemont's Pokémon, which he did with ease.

The first one was a rock type trainer who gave Ash but wasn't a tough competition coz he's just the beginner. Ash worked tough on the second one because this guys' Pokémon were fully evolved and highly overpowered, but, you know, well, he's Ash Ketchum, the World Champ.

He calls the day off and goes to Serena who was busy cooking dinner for the night. Serena's Sylveon and Ash's Pikachu are playing while Ash's Greninja was meditating, Rowlett was sleeping and Torracat was just minding its own business, Ash's Lycanroc and Serena's Braixen became good friends and Pancham was challenging Ash's Charizard. It was a pretty ironic scene and it was quite funny for Ash to watch them.

"Hey Serena", Ash calls for the girl. But the girl who was busy in her cooking doesn't hear Ash. Ash goes into the kitchen, Serena was alone, he walks up to her, and scares her.

"Ash! You literally, scared me", she says throwing a Poképuff at Ash. Ash manages to defend himself.

"What was that for?", he asks Serena.

"Sorry Ash", she says.

"Hey Serena, I wanna ask you something", Ash starts.

"Even me Ash", Serena replies.

"You go first then", Ash replies.

"No, it was you who said, you had to say something first", Serena says.

"Okay fine…", Ash's voice starts to fade away.

"What is it, Ash?", Serena questions.

"Serena", Ash starts, "I...I...Iron Tail!", Ash says.

Serena starts to sob, she hugs Ash. "Oh Ash, I love you too", she replies, "From the first day we met as kids in Kanto, I've had this thing for you".

They both make eye contact and now kiss each other. May and Max who were now back from shopping, enter the gym. They don't find Ash and Serena outside so head for the kitchen.

"Hey gu..", May was a bit shocked looking at Ash and Serena kissing, as soon as she sees it, she closes her brother's eyes, seriously, who wants her brother to see adult stuff.

"Uh", Ash looks at May, "Oh, Hey May", Ash says a bit scared. Serena and Ash start to move away.

"Come on guys at least, lock the doors", you don't want your parents to come in like that", May says, thinking of her own parents. Serena was blushing really hard. Max tries to peek through but May blocks his view. Ash stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"Serena was this the same guy you always told me about in Hoenn?", May questions her friend, who was standing there awkwardly.

"Y...Yes", Serena replies.

"Boy with a Pikachu, Never give up attitude, and from Kanto, should've guessed", May sighs. Just then Ash's tummy starts to Growl. The group decides to have dinner. Serena made everyone's favorite, Poképuffs, and some Sandwiches, the crew eats up and it was time for the Hoenn siblings' plane. The gang leaves to the airport in a cab.

: Lumiose Airport, Lumiose City :

Ash, Serena, May, and Max get down the cab, Ash has left Pikachu and the other back at the Gym. The four of them walk into the airport.

"So, it's farewell for now", Ash says looking at his old Hoenn companions. He's a bit sad that he couldn't spend proper time with them, and the expressions can be seen in his face.

"Yes Ash", May says looking at Ash, "but don't worry, I and Max are planning for a vacation from our usual works sometime soon, we'll come to meet you then."

"Bye Ash, Bye Serena", the Hoenn Siblings say walking into the airport. The keep waving until they become invisible inside the crowd. Ash and Serena now decide to walk back home. On their way back home, Ash and Serena were awkwardly silent.

Ash breaks the silence, "Hey Serena, can you cheer for me?", Ash asks with determination in his eyes. He's made a fist and turned his cap back. Serena knows what that means, Ash wants to battle in the Kalos league again.

"But, Ash aren't you the world champ already?", Serena questions

"Yes, I'm and I what should I becoming the world champion without becoming the champion of one of the most renowned Pokémon Leagues in the world?", Ash replies back, he always wanted to do the best in whatever he wanted to and now he wanted to become the champion of all the six official Pokémon leagues in the world. Serena agrees by nodding and smiling. The two walks back, to the Gym, holding hands

**BE A HERO**

**Coming up: Ash wins the Kalos league and goes back to Kanto, thinking he'll go back to Alola after a few days, but bigger adventures await for our hero, he teams up back with his Kanto companions...**


	5. The Beginning of a New Start

**THE BEGINNING OF A NEW START**

: Lumiose Gym, Lumiose City :

Clemont, Bonnie and Clembot are back from the Gym leaders meeting in Anistar City. Bonnie and Serena were talking about Pokémon showcases. And, Bonnie, is going to participate in this year's Pokémon league. She has actually won, three Gym badges and was preparing for the Pokémon league. On the other hand, Ash was a bit hyped up that he's going to participate in the Kalos league again. Clemont was working on one of his new inventions, very keenly, when Ash interrupts him.

"Hey Clemont", Ash says, placing his hand on Clemont, to get his attention.

"What's the matter, Ash?", Clemont questions back.

"I wanna have a Gym battle", Ash says making a fist.

"Are you serious?", Clemont questions back, but he could see the enthusiasm in Ash's eyes, and simply agrees with a smile. "Clembot, be the referee", Clemont orders the robot, signaling it. He was excited to battle his old friend. "I won't be going easy on you Ash", Clemont says adjusting his goggles, to reflect light.

"I don't want you to", Ash says, turning his cap. He was really excited. Bonnie and Serena who were in their own world, now start looking at Ash and Clemont. The two have set themselves on the field and are ready to battle. Clembot announces the rules. Ash made a typical choice by choosing Rowlet, while Clemont chose his Luxray. Bonnie's eyes filled with amazement looking at Ash battle.

"Go for it, Ash", Bonnie cheers for him, "I want to battle you in the Kalos league".

**BORN TO BE A WINNER**

It's the Pokémon league's Final battle, Ash looks tired, but his spirit of winning did not leave his eyes, the opponent managed to faint, five of Ash's Pokémon and Ash also managed to knock out, five of his opponents Pokémon, ending it in a 5-5 draw. "Both trainers have only one Pokémon left. Finally, it's time for Ash to release the Pokémon he's been hiding for so many days", the host announces, Professor Sycamore was sitting on the edge of his seat. He was watching the battle intensely, sitting next to Diantha, the last time they both saw such an intense battle was Ash vs Alain two years ago. Ash grabs his last Pokéball and releases his Lycanroc, everyone in the stadium look amazed, the Lycanroc wasn't a normal one and it looked beautiful.

"Another surprise people, a Lycanroc, which looks like no other, this finalist from two years ago never failed to surprise us with his Pokémon. And now time for Bonnie to choose her Pokémon", the host says. Yes, Ash's finals were with Bonnie. Bonnie chooses her Dedenne. "She chooses her Dedenne", the host announces. The two trainers are ready to battle.

"So, you ready Bonnie?" Ash asks her, turning his cap back and making a fist.

"Yes, Ash and this has been my dream, to battle you, and now it's come true, I'm just one step from defeating the world champion", Bonnie replies with a smirk.

"Let's do it then, Lycanroc use Accelerock", Ash commands his Pokémon.

**_Fade into the future: Ash defeats Diantha._**

"So, Ash, now that you've won with all the official Pokémon leagues, what do you plan on doing next?", Diantha asks Ash with a smile. Ash took so much effort to come this far, his goal was achieved, and after hearing Diantha, he looks at Serena, playing with his Pokémon.

"Think I'll go back home for a rest", he replies smiling, "and after that, I'll go back to Alola, my friends there are waiting for me".

"That's great, all the best on your further adventures", Diantha greets him, shaking hands.

**_Two days later_**

: Viridian City Pokémon Centre, Kanto :

"Baby, so you finally reached Kanto!", Serena's mom asks through the videophone.

"Yes Mom", Serena replies through the videophone, "and Kanto hasn't changed a bit".

Serena's mom then looks at Ash, "Ash, please take good care of my daughter".

"Don't worry Mrs. Grace, I'll take care of her like my own me", Ash replies assuring her.

"How sweet!", Serena's mom replies making a cute face. Serena was a bit annoyed. Ash notices this and moves away. He now looks forward towards the Ho-oh mural. While Serena and her mom were talking, Ash starts to wonder. But, Serena interrupts his thoughts.

"Shall we go?", she asks Ash.

"Well then, let's hit the road", Ash says making a fist, "Pallet town, here I come".

: Pallet town, Kanto :

Ash and Serena along with their reach Pallet town.

"Mom, I'm home", Ash says opening the door. Ash's mom who was in the living room, cone out to see her son.

"Honey, how have you been?", she asks hugging him to death.

"Great mom", Ash replies, a bit nervously.

"What did my champ, bring me this time?", she says still hugging, this time grabbing Ash's Pikachu, which was about to escape.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me in front of my girlfriend", Ash tells, which makes Delia look at Serena.

"I see you've grown up a lot Ash", Delia says with a proud expression on her face. Now that Ash has managed to introduce both the women to each other, he manages to sneak into his room. He places his Gym badges and trophies in his trophy case.

"It's been so long Pikachu, I'm gonna take a nap", Ash says placing Pikachu on the ground and yawning.

Ash has been sleeping for a while now. When Serena comes to wake him up for dinner, she slowly opens the door and sees Ash sleeping, his head on the ground and legs on the bed and he was snoring. Serena sees this and chuckles as she manages to wake him up.

The family has dinner. And the couple is now having a small romantic walk outside. As it's getting dark, Serena requests the two go back home for which Ash agrees. Serena walks into the house, Ash was following, but he sees something familiar, Ho-oh fly above in the sky, he calls for Pikachu who comes out to see it, then for Serena. But it already disappeared. Ash's mom ordered him to sleep on the couch so that Serena can sleep in his room, with a quote word "No mischief". Everyone in the house goes to sleep.

In the midnight, Serena being a bit uncomfortable lifts up Ash's pillow to see what was under it that was making it so uncomfortable for her to sleep. She notices a bunch of papers. All of them written by Ash, to Serena. Serena starts to sob reading each of them. Ash has missed her a lot, she could understand that by reading those letters.

The next morning, Serena wakes up and goes down. Ash was already sitting on the couch and thinking about something, Serena doesn't notice it, but goes to him.

"Morning Ash", Serena greets him and makes him snap out of his thoughts.

"Uh! Morning Serena", Ash replies with a smile, and goes back to his thoughts, Serena leaves into the kitchen.

Ash was still sitting on the couch wondering, "Why, was I the only person who could see it? Even in the first place, when everyone thought it was extinct I was the only person to watch it, why only me and Pikachu, the only Pokémon, who could watch it?", Ash keeps thinking to him, the thought never goes away from his mind. Ash rises from his seat and heads out, to meet Gary Oak, thinking he was back in town. But gets to know that Gary was still out of town. He then returns home disappointed. Serena now notices Ash's disappointed face.

"Ash, what is it?", Serena questions Ash, she wants to know why Ash was a bit off.

"Uh, nothing Serena", Ash replies. He then heads for the videophone in his house and calls an old friend.

**BE A HERO**

**Coming up: Ash Ketchum reunites with his old friends Brock and Misty, and along with Serena they set on a new quest.**

**Author's note: BTW Rotom Dex is still with Ash don't worry. I've been getting a few great reviews, thank you all, and keep reviewing. A special thanks to Hybrid of Fate, for helping me out at some places. Guys, sorry for the short chapter, it's just that I have to write it no matter what and from now on I'm going to take breaks in between chapter, because, I'm busy with college, and other works so you can expect at least five days to a week, duration between the upload of each chapter, but be sure I'll be refining the chapters.**


	6. Dream Team

**Author's note: Okay, guys we're finally on chapter five, stuffs going to get really interesting from now, so I thought I'd make some things clear for you guys**

**Ash is the world champion now and he's 16, Serena's 15.**

**Rotom Dex is with Ash.**

**Serena's and Ash's moms both agreed for their relationship.**

**No other pokégirl has a crush on Ash, at least for now.**

**These chapters are even being uploaded to Wattpad, do inform your friends on that platform.**

**On another notice, Ash is still using his Alolan Pokémon, has got no new Pokémon but those from the Anime. But, do remember he's gone through all the official Pokémon leagues once more and thus in those journeys, obtained few kinds of stuff like Mega Stones, etc.**

**Ash hasn't tried to meet his friends when he went back to older regions, did not quiet try to meet his old friends, except Serena, but when he tried to meet Serena, she already left for Kalos.**

**Let's get back to the chapter, and guys please do review the fics if you like it.**

**DREAM TEAM**

After a short discussion with Brock, Ash was now planning to head on his new adventure, through Kanto.

"S...Serena...", Ash, calls to Serena, stammering a bit.

"Huh? What is it, Ash?", Serena questions back, looking at Ash.

"Uh, you know we'll not be going to Alola anytime soon", Ash replies.

"Huh?", Serena gives a confused expression.

"I want to know why I was the only person who could see Ho-Oh, so we'll be starting on a new journey soon", Ash says rubbing his nose.

"Ash?", his mom who was listening to this from the kitchen come out.

"Mom!, it's...", Ash was a bit confused about what to tell his mom.

"You don't have to tell anything, but be careful, it's been a long time you've been through those kinds of adventures", Delia replies, with a smile.

"Well then, it's decided", Ash says making a fist and lifting it up, "let's go get my team ready then", Ash says running out, heading to Oak's lab.

"Wait for me, Ash!", Serena runs behind, with Pikachu in her hands.

**STAND TALL**

: Oak Labs, Pallet town :

"So, you're here for choosing a Pokémon team?", Professor Oak questioned Ash. Tracey who went out for some work just returned.

"Hey Ash", Tracey greets him, waving at him.

"Hey Tracey", Ash greets him back, Tracey smiles and goes into his room in the Oak laboratories, he was a bit busy.

"Ash!", Professor Oak brings him back into the original topic.

"Oh Professor, yes I need a team for a special quest I'm going to do here in Kanto", Ash says, shaking his head, Serena who was running behind Ash with Pikachu enters Oak laboratories.

"Who's it?", Professor Oak looks at Serena.

"Oh, Hello Professor Oak", Serena says waving at Oak, quickly dropping Pikachu.

"Professor Oak, did you recognize her?", Ash asks the old Professor.

"Yes, I did, isn't she Serena, that girl you helped from getting lost", Oak replies holding his chin. Ash was listening to none of this instead he was looking outside at his Bulbasaur who was stopping another fight. Ash runs out to his Pokémon. A few moments later.

"Have you decided yet, Ash?" Oak questions Ash, who was looking at each of his Pokémon, he wasn't ready to leave his Alolan pals.

"Professor, can I take them with me?", Ash questions Oak back pointing towards his Alolan gang. He has chosen the strongest of his Pokémon for this quest, including Charizard, Greninja, Sceptile, Goodra, and Infernape. An idea strikes his brain, he looks at Serena, Professor Oak, understands Ash's thoughts. She was playing with Ash's Lycanroc.

"Serena", Ash calls after her, who looks at Ash on hearing his voice, but Ash doesn't speak instead Professor Oak continues.

"Ash wants you to keep his Alola Pokémon for him", he says.

"Huh?", she looks at Ash and Oak, "I'd love to", she replies with a smile.

"That's settled then", Professor Oak tells looking at Ash's Pokémon, he wanted to speak something more, but Serena interrupts him before he could start.

"For your information, Ash I have another free slot, I've transported Sylveon and Pancham to my mom, after we reached Kanto".

"That's great, we can do a thing then, you can keep Heracross then, the fact is it can also mega-evolve", Ash says with a big smirk. Serena smiles back at Ash.

"So, Ash you haven't told me what's this quest you're going on?", Professor Oak asks Ash. Ash smile back at Professor Oak.

"Remember, when I started on my journey, I've told you I've seen a Pokémon, that you called extinct...", Ash starts.

"Ho-Oh!", Professor Oak exclaims.

"Yup, Ho-Oh, I'm going to find this mysterious legendary pokémon that only appeared to me", Ash replies.

"All the best then young boy", Professor Oak replies.

Ash and Serena, now start to leave, waving at the old man. They were going shopping, Serena has to get herself new clothes to explore the Kanto region.

: Trainers School, Melemele Island, Alola :

"We're bored Jessie", James tells his teammate yawning.

"We miss the twerp and his Pikachu", Meowth continues.

"Yeah, and without battling him life feels useless", Jessie replies.

"Wobbuffet!", Wobbuffet adds. Team Rocket was spying on the class from a distant tree, next to the school ground. While they were discussing all this, James was looking through the binoculars at the class.

"Guys, Guys! I found something", James calls to his teammates. Meowth takes the binoculars and looks into the class.

"It's the twerps rival!", Meowth says astonished.

"Let me see", Jessie takes the binoculars, "Gary!?", she yells. Gary Oak enrolled in the Trainers School recently and it's his first day in school.

"Hello everyone, I mean, Alola, my name's Gary Oak and I'm from Pallet town", Gary starts introducing himself to the class.

"Gary Oak from Pallet town", Sophocles thinks to himself.

"I'm the grandson of the world-renowned Pokémon researcher, Professor Samuel Oak, and grandnephew of Principle Samson Oak, and my partner is Blastoise", he tells releasing his Pokémon pal. Team Rocket who were watching this wanted to catch Gary's Blastoise, and from the tree, they were spying, a hot air balloon rises. Team Rocket disturb the class by using Mimikyu's shadow ball attack.

"Who's that?", Gary questions through the clearing dust and smoke, around him.

Team Rocket Motto:

Jessie: Did someone ask something? We're here to find out!

James: Noble answers are what we're all about!

Jessie: The beauty so radiant, the flowers and moon hide in shame! A single flower of evil in this fleeting world! Jessie!

James: The nobly heroic man of our times! The master of darkness fighting back against a tragic world! It's James!

Meowth: It's all for one and one for all! A glittering dark star that always shines bright! Dig it, while Meowth takes flight!

Jessie, James: Team Rocket, let's fight!

Meowth: That's right!

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!

"Not you guys again", Mallow yells from the dust.

"You people never change?", Gary questions them angrily.

"Huh? You know them, Gary?", Professor Kukui asks Gary.

"Yes, they're bad guys who operate from Kanto. Many times, I and my friend Ash defeated them, and yet these guys never change", Gary replies. No one hears the word Ash except for Lillie.

"Ash?", she wonders.

"Blastoise, use hydro-pump on their balloon", Gary commands his Pokémon.

"Blastoise!", the Pokémon follows its trainers' orders. Team Rocket blasts off, but Bewear catches them.

"That's new", Gary says looking at Team Rocket. The whole class introduces themselves to Gary.

: Route 1, Kanto Region :

Serena has done her shopping, and Ash, Serena, and Pikachu were walking back home. It was quite a romantic evening in the Kanto Region. While they were walking, a Fearow was watching them, it rises and heads for the trainer from Pallet town. Serena was frightened, Ash commanded Pikachu to attack, but the bird dodged it, it was about to tackle Ash. But before it could attack the trainer, a sound is heard.

"PIDGAW", the Kanto bird, scared away the Fearow. Ash looks up into the sky, it was his Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot...", Ash says looking at the magnificent bird, it eyes its trainer. Ash shakes his head with a smirk. Ash, Serena, and Pikachu now start moving again towards Pallet town. That night Ash has a dream, he sees flashes of bright light everywhere around him, Pikachu wasn't with him nor was anyone else, but at a distance, a shine of hope is seen, a giant Water Shuriken. Ash falls off the couch before his dream is complete.

The next morning, Ash was in a hurry to get ready to meet his old friends.

"Serena are you ready?", Ash calls after Serena, pulling his pants up. He was wearing his Alola Polo shirt and Blue jean pants.

"Yea, almos... Aaah!", she shouts from the room. Ash runs to see what it was.

"What happened Serena?", Ash shouts opening the door. When he completely opened the door, he could see Serena, completely, dressed and sitting on his bed. She was wearing a Pink top, a blue skirt, a red hat matching Ash's Alola cap and to her top was tied the ribbon Ash gave her years ago.

"Um... Nothing Ash", she tells, walking towards his seductively.

"Uh... Sere...", Serena stops Ash before he could speak. Serena was about to kiss Ash, but, their romantic moment was interrupted by Ash's mom entering the room.

"Ash, Serena, what's going on?", Delia questions the young couple.

"Nothing mom, nothing at all, I couldn't find my cap, so I came here", Ash says stammering.

"I've come here for the same reason, you've left your cap in the kitchen, while having breakfast, here", Ash's mom hands him his cap. Ash quickly grabs his cap and goes to pick his bag.

"Ready Serena?", Ash asks the girl, Serena replies with a smile and nod. The two leave towards the entrance of the house, where Pikachu was waiting for them, they go outside, and Ash's mom follows them, "Bye mom", Ash waves at her walking away into the forest.

"Bye Ash, Pikachu, and Serena", Delia replies, cupping her mouth for her voice to reach the kids, and then waving at them.

"Bye Mrs. Ketchum", Serena replies waving.

"Pika Piii", Pikachu says, looking at Delia.

Later that day, Ash and Serena reach Pewter City and stand in front of the Pewter City Gym.

**BE A HERO**


	7. A Fateful Reunion

**Author's Note: Okay, so we're going to be on the actual plot on the fic from this chapter onwards, without further ado let's get back into the chapter, coz I have nothing more to talk about. BTW this is going to be a short chapter and I'm sorry for that.**

**A FATEFUL REUNION**

"Finally, here we are!", Ash exclaimed, standing in front of the Pewter City Gym.

"Pika Pi!", Pikachu exclaims.

"Let's get in", Ash says as he grabs Serena by her hand and walks inside the Gym. When Ash and Serena, enter the Gym, they see Brock battling another trainer.

"Golem, don't give up, use Stone edge and bring that Steelix up", the trainer, who looks a lot like Brock commands his Pokémon.

"Golem!", the Pokémon follows its trainer. A Mega Steelix, fly's up and crashes onto the ground and reverts back to its normal form and faints.

"And the winner is Forrest", the Ref points the flag towards Brock's younger brother, Forrest.

"Guess, you're ready to take my place", Brocks sighs, as Ash and Serena were watching the match from the door, they still did not completely enter the Gym.

"Yea, Brother", Forrest says lifting his fists up in excitement.

"Whaddaya know, Brock's brother is as strong as Brock himself", Ash says clapping.

"Oh! Hey Ash!", Brock says running up to his friend.

"Hey Bud, how have you been?", Ash says.

"Well, I've been great, what about you, and who's this young girl with you?", Brock replies.

"Oh, meet Serena, my um-girlfriend", Ash replies with a slight blush.

"Whaaa?", Brocks jaw drops to the ground in shock.

"Uh Brock, you okay?", Ash says motioning his hand in front of Brock's face.

"It's just that he hasn't found a perfect partner yet", Forrest replies. Ash laughs really hard, "Oh man, reminds me of old times", he says holding his stomach. Just as this conversation was going on Misty enters the Gym.

**STAND TALL**

"Hey Ash", Misty tells Ash with a small smile.

Ash and Serena who were facing Brock turn to see who it is, "Misty?", Ash yells surprised. He then takes a step back, "Brock, did you call her?", Ash asks Brock.

"Uh-Yes", Brock replies, he's now out of his shock.

"Is there any problem if I join you champ?", Misty says angrily, "By the way, who is she?", Misty asks Ash.

"Answer for your first question, if just promise me you won't be so cocky, bug me, annoy me or freak me out it's okay, and for the second, she's my girlfriend, Serena Yvonne, and Serena, here meet my Kanto and Johto traveling companions, Brock and Misty.

"Ash is dating?", Misty bursts out into laughter, but not before, she was interrupted by Brock, for being so cocky with Ash.

"By the way, the conditions Misty?", Ash points out.

"Okay Ash", Misty replies in agreement.

"Guys so if you agree, we can start off tomorrow morning, I mean, I need to pass on the Gym to Forrest, so, the party will be tonight", Brock tells the gang. Pikachu gets excited as soon as he hears the word 'party'.

"Pika!", it exclaims in joy.

"Seems like you're excited, aren't you, buddy?" Ash says looking at Pikachu.

"Pi!", Pikachu nods in agreement.

"You both never change", Brock says with a smile.

"Hey, why don't we do some catching up walking to your home Brock", Ash suggests, to which Brock agrees.

The group starts walking to Brock's house and Serena starts to become good friends with Misty and Brock. She tells them how she had met Ash long back in Kanto, and how she saw him on TV when he went to Kalos, and all their adventures together. Even, Misty and Brock tell her how they've met Ash, and they talk about their adventures together, the longest story being Brocks.

"Wow, Brock you've been with Ash for two and a half years, that's a lot compared to me", Serena replies in amazement.

"Yea, and guess what, he's the best of my friends", Ash adds. They were already at Brock's home and had made themselves comfortable. That night Brock passes on the Gym to his brother in a ceremonial manner, and the whole gang goes to sleep, except for Ash. He was sitting outside. In the midnight Pikachu wakes up and searches for Ash, and in the process wakes up Misty.

"What is it Pikachu?", Misty questions wiping her eyes.

"Pi", Pikachu points towards the place Ash must be sleeping at.

"Where'd this guy go?", Misty remarks getting up. She then signals Pikachu, that they'll go and search for Ash together. They check all the rooms and finally head outside.

"Ash", Misty calls after the shadowy figure sitting in front of the main door of the house.

"Huh, Misty?", he turns back, snapping out of his thoughts.

"What are you doing here?", Misty questions sitting next to Ash.

"Nothing, I'm just too worried", Ash replies looking at the moon.

"What, why Ash?", Misty questions again.

"You know, I had a dream last night, it was like I failed my purpose of existence. In that dream, I lost Pikachu and none of my Pokémon, none of my friends, no one was with me", Ash replies sadly. Misty looks at his friend, she pecks him on the cheek, like a sister would do to make her tensed brother relax.

"Don't worry Ash, we're going to be with you, especially this sister is going to be with you no matter what the circumstances are", Misty replies back to which Ash smiles.

"Thanks, Misty", Ash replies. Serena who also woke up to search for Ash stood at the main door and heard what they were talking, she smiles to herself, goes and joins them.

The next morning, the gang was walking towards Viridian forest, where Ash first saw Ho-Oh. After they reach the place, Ash starts to examine the ground.

"Ash, do you remember, towards which direction did Ho-Oh go?", Brock asks Ash.

"That way", Ash points his index finger towards a mountain.

"Let me check", Serena opens her navigator to check. Rotom Dex who was in Ash's backpack till now flies out and scares Misty.

"AHHH!", Misty shouts. Everyone turns towards her.

"What?", Ash asks Misty worriedly.

"It's your Alolan Pokédex", Misty replies back yelling. Ash chuckles, as well as everyone else.

"Oh, Hey Rotom", Ash greets Rotom.

"Hello Ash", Rotom replies, and flies towards Serena's navigation device, and observes the map. Serena and Rotom Dex both start talking at the same time but Rotom was cut off.

"The only well know landmark in that direction is Mount Tensei", Serena tells the gang.

"Let's get going then, we'll collect more details on our way there", Ash says running towards the mountain, everyone follows smiling.

"Wait for me!", Rotom Dex shouts following them.

**BE A HERO**


	8. The Legend of Ash-Greninja

**Author's Note: Okay so I'm going to make it clear for you guys, my plot of friendship meant the loyalty, I wanted Ash and his friends to show each other and not a theme of friendship going on between Ash and Serena, and yea there might be many on this platform, but what I meant was completely different, so please keep reading and reviewing. And I'm sorry if a few of you did not understand what I said, I'm new to writing. With that said, let's get back to the chapter.**

**THE LEGEND OF ASH-GRENINJA**

Our heroes were walking through a forest on their way to Mt. Tensei and thought they might stop by a Pokémon center, but none were near, so they kept walking until Serena noticed Misty was shivering.

"Huh, what happened Misty", Serena asks Misty. Misty who was still shivering looks to her sides towards the bushes and everywhere else.

"Bugs bug me!", she said terrified. Serena chuckled for a second and spread her hands.

"Here, we'll hold hands", Serena said with a smile. Misty accepted with a smile. Ash and Brock were now a bit far from the girls. Pikachu who was still on Ash's shoulders turned back, and the girls weren't there.

**STAND TALL**

"Pi?", he questioned.

"What is it Pikachu?", Ash asked looking back, "The girls! They aren't here Brock!", Ash yells.

"What?", Brock turns back. But, until they could realize the two girls came running out of the forest. After they reached Ash, Misty made a fist and hit Ash on his head.

"It wasn't kind of you to leave us both like that!', she shouts at Ash and hits him on his head.

"Here we go, the usual Misty stuff, by the way, you were the one who stopped walking", Ash replies with a groan.

"Anyways, why did you have to stop?" Brock questions.

"Misty said she was scared of bugs, so I told her we could hold hands", Serena replied. Ash bursts into laughter.

"Typical Ash", Brock says, they continue to walk until they reach a Pokémon center. Once inside the Pokémon center, Ash makes Nurse Joy check his Pokémon, but not before the group has a small laugh at Brock proposing Nurse Joy. They then leave the Pokémon center and start walking again. After a few moments, Ash's shadow starts to act weirdly which only Pikachu observes.

"Pi?", it thinks to itself. And by the evening they reach Mount Tensei.

"We're here!", Ash says lifting his hand up in joy and enthusiasm, he then starts to run up the mountain.

"Wait for me, Ash!", Brock says running along, Serena follows running too. After a few minutes of running up the mountain, Ash and the team get exhausted.

"Wait up you three", Misty says panting. But for a fact, they were already upon the top of the mountain. Rotom was out of Ash's bag ready to click pictures. When our heroes were looking around, they saw an undiscovered Pokémon emerging from the shadows.

"What is it?", Brock says in amazement pointing towards the shadow Pokémon. Rotom Dex quickly looks at it.

"It's not a Kanto Pokémon for sure", Ash says, while Serena clutched onto Ash in fear. Then Pokémon starts to turn around.

"It's... It's... It's Marshadow", Rotom Dex yells in amazement, "The Pokémon I've been searching for, it's an Alolan Pokémon, a fighting and ghost type...", Rotom tells Ash about its myth. But the conversation was soon interrupted when Marshadow attacks the gang. It does a shadow ball on our heroes and they fall down.

"What was that for?", Misty shouts in anger, while getting up, and wiping off the dirt of her, she was about to reach for her Gyarados, when Ash interrupts her.

"Leave this to me", Ash says holding a Pokéball and turning his cap, "Greninja, I choose you!", Ash says throwing his Pokéball.

"Nin!", the Ninja Pokémon appeared in full style.

"Whoa! That's new!", Brock says looking at Ash's Greninja, it was considered his strongest Pokémon.

"Greninja, use cut!", Ash commands the Ninja Frog, as Marshadow starts to build up another shadow ball.

"NINJA!", it follows and cuts through the shadow ball.

"Now, Aerial Ace!"

"GREN...NINJA...!"

Marshadow kept attacking. It started to use its fighting moves.

"Use, Water Shuriken!"

"GREN!", it follows as Marshadow uses Spectral Thief and then Shadow Punch.

"USE, DOUBLE TEAM AND THEN USE AERIAL ACE!"

"NINJA!", it hits Marshadow for the first time, Marshadow uses Close Combat.

**STAND TALL INSTRUMENTAL IN THE BACKGROUND**

"NOW GRENINJA, LET'S GET STRONGER TOGETHER, STRONGER, STRONGER AND... STRONGER!", a body of water starts to surround Greninja, and its form starts to change.

"What is happening?", Misty asks with a confused face.

"Looks like Greninja is Mega Evol... wait, it doesn't have a Mega Form!", Brock tries to reply.

"They're doing it!", Serena, says with sparkles in her eyes, as the body of water forms a Big Water Shuriken on Greninja's back.

"What is that thing?", Misty says with amazement.

"We call it Ash-Greninja! And it's only possible because of the bond the two have grown between themselves", Serena replies.

"Greninja, use Aerial Ace, and then use cut!",

"NINJA!"

"Now, Water Shuriken!"

"NIN!"

"Now, time to end this!", Ash starts his Z-Move, Marshadow faints the whole team runs towards the fainted Marshadow. Brock starts to treat it.

Ho-Oh appears from the sky. Ash notices it and walks towards the legendary. The others try to follow but Brock stops them.

"It is his problem, we shouldn't involve", he says when Ash starts to float.

The time around Ash and Ho-Oh starts to freeze, no one is moving, except Ash and Ho-Oh. Then suddenly the surroundings change. Ash was now facing the earth, the visionary zooms onto a young Ash, who was searching for a Polywag. Before he could find it, it startled Serena, then, he saw Serena, crying alone in the forest. He helped her get out of the forest. Then time passed by, Ash sees a grown up himself, he was in a plane to Kalos. Quickly the image zoomed out. Ash was now looking at the Kalos map.

Time starts to go back, Kalos looked so much different in the past, Ash sees the beautiful forests of Kalos, but then suddenly the forests start to burn. In those burning woods at a distance Ash sees someone similar, someone, looking like him. Someone else is calling the Ash-looking man, "Satoshi". Ash then sees a much similar looking Pokémon, Ash-Greninja. Time jumped, the war was over, Satoshi starts sail to Kanto, while Greninja stays back in Kalos. Greninja then follows it's trainer and does only good in Kalos. Satoshi's Greninja was the same Greninja that saved the Ninja Village.

Time passed, many criminal organizations were formed, the earth lost all hopes in peace. Again, some time passed by, trainers started to emerge from different regions and places. In Kanto, Samuel Oak chose his starter from his father, Professor Oak, and started on his journey, he was a great trainer. Following his father, a new trainer emerged, Blue, who chose his Pokémon from his grandfather, since Samuel did not return from his journey. Along with Blue, two other trainers emerged Red and Leaf. Red, was the first Pokémon master, and an amazing battler. But the three trainers had a disastrous fate, after a glorious life. After finding of his son's death, Samuel Oak returned from his journeys and followed his family line and became a Pokémon Professor in Kanto.

Earth lost all hopes for peace, the Pokémon master died, Criminal masterminds were now ruling them. At this time, a new hope was born! His parents named him Ash Ketchum. On the same day, an egg from the lineage of Ash-Greninja was hatched in Kalos, an abandoned Pichu was left in Oak laboratory. And, on the same day, Serena's mom Grace became pregnant. Ash sees everything, from his childhood to now in a flash, how he grew, how Serena grew, how Froakie grew, how Pichu evolved into Pikachu. The whole vision just flashed in his eyes. Finally, a flash from the future, Ash facing off against Dragon Tao. The visionary now starts to fade away. Everything around him was bright white. He then hears a voice.

"Ash!", the voice starts to speak, as an image started to form around it, the image started to look like Ash.

"Who are you?", Ash questions the image.

"Ho-Oh", the image replies.

"Ho-Oh?", Ash says confused.

"Yes, Ash I've known the future, _YOUR FUTURE_", Ho-Oh stresses.

"Is that the reason, you let me see you so that I can be safe from threats?", Ash questions.

"Young man for the answer to your question, follow me", Ho-Oh says, signaling to an area, where land was being formed. Ash says nothing but follows the image. And when they were on land, Ash sees many familiar faces, his ancestor Satoshi and his Greninja, Red and all his Pokémon, Sir Aaron and his Lucario, Ash's father, and finally Arceus.

"Dad!", Ash runs towards his father.

"Ash!", Ash's father tells him giving him a hug, "How's Delia?", Ash's father asks him.

"She's great Dad", Ash tells his father.

"All these people here, we want to tell you something son, so, listen carefully", Ash's father tells pointing at all the other present.

"Ho-Oh, you have successfully completed your work", Arceus tells Ho-Oh, then turns towards Ash, "Ash Ketchum, the one chosen by many!", Arceus starts to speak, "Thanks for coming, you were supposed to come here on the day you started your journey, but it's not too late anyway".

"What?", Ash questioned with a confused expression on his face.

"You were born for a purpose, and that is to restore hope, you have already dealt with many threats to restore hope, without even knowing it was your purpose", Arceus continues, "Ash, criminal masterminds are all over the world, and it's your duty to save the innocent from them".

"Wait, what if I did not wish to become a trainer at all?", Ash questions.

"You were destined to become a hero, champ", Red answers, "It was your fate that you had to become a trainer".

"Yes, Ash, and remember, you wanted to be a Pokémon Master, the well-being of Pokémon was always your _destiny, _and you've got_ best friends in a world you must defend,_ the Pokémon World", Satoshi continues.

"Ash, you are the worthy one, you are the only _Aura Guardian_ alive", Sir Aaron continues.

"Before you even joined the Ultra Guardians, you were always destined to be the one and only true _Ultra Guardian_", Ash's father continues.

"_The true hero_", Ho-Oh adds.

"Ash always remember, we'll be there by your side, you can always talk to us through your Aura", Aaron tells Ash.

"With that said, be careful son, take care of your mother", Ash's father adds.

"Ash, just one more thing, on your way back home, go to Cerulean Cave, and meet my old friend, tell him I sent you", Red tells Ash. And with that, they all depart Ho-Oh changed back into its normal form, and Ash was back to the place the vision started. Time starts to run once again, and everything goes back to normal. Ho-Oh then fly's away. Ash who was still levitating falls down, only to be caught mid-air by Greninja.

Greninja places him on the ground. Ash starts to look at his friends

"Serena, Pikachu, Greninja!", Ash says hugging the three, "I'm glad I met you guys".

"What happened Ash?", Serena questions confused. Ash now breaks the hug and looks into Serena's eyes, there was awkward silence for a few moments. Ash then hugs Serena, Serena was confused at first but then she returned the hug. Misty and Brock both chuckled.

**BE A HERO**

**Author's Note: Okay, okay, this was how I wanted my chapters to be in the first place Guys, I know I'm lagging the story a lot, it's just the fact that I want to make the story funny and not dark. Once again thanks for reading, review, and bye.**


	9. A Sudden Surprise!

**Author's Note: Okay, to make it clear for you guys, I'll just recap once more. Red is Ash's father's friend, and so is Blue, who is Gary's dad. Professor Oak, who gave starters to Red, Blue, and Leaf isn't Samuel Oak, but Samuel's dad. Red caused Team Rocket to disband, he then goes to Alola and along with Blue, becomes the leader of the battle tree. But much to the dismay of the two, Giovanni returns, defeat's the two and kills them both. Red releases his Mewtwo and orders it to go back to the place where he found Mewtwo, the Cerulean Cave. Team Rocket is re-established. Leaf tried to stop them, with Ash's dad, but no avail, both of them died in that process. Before leaving Mewtwo, Red gave Mewtwo an order and that is to protect the earth from whatever the problem was no matter what it takes. Okay out of the recap, now just a few more things, Ash has all of his Pokémon that we've seen in Alola, and on his further journeys, he might catch more. And if you ask me that there is an Aura Guardian still alive who looks a lot like Sir Aaron, his name is Riley. Riley is training to be an Aura Guardian, unlike Riley, Ash has the full potential to be an Aura Guardian as said by Sir Aaron himself in the previous chapter, _"THE ONLY AURA GUARDIAN"_, so please don't mistake it. And with that said, let's get back to the chapter.**

**A SUDDEN SURPRISE!**

Ash has managed to reach Ho-Oh and discovered many unknown secrets, about the earth, about himself and about the future, but has thought he should keep it to himself. After the fortunate adventure, our heroes are walking back down the Mountain.

"So, what next Ash?", Brock asks Ash.

"We should be heading to Cerulean Cave!", Ash gives the most unexpected reply.

"Are you out of your mind!", Misty replies in shock.

"No, I have to go there no matter what", Ash tells. Serena wonders to herself, what they were talking about. And, Rotom Dex wanted to click the pictures of this mysterious cave.

After a lot of walking, climbing, jumping and flying, our heroes finally reach the Cerulean Cave.

"You guys, stay outside, I'll be back soon, even you Pikachu", Ash tells everyone present, and the most disappointed one being Rotom. Ash enters the cave and walks towards the deepest part, without a second thought. Hearing Ash's footsteps, a meditating Pokémon opens its eyes. Ash now walks to the mysterious Pokémon.

**STAND TALL**

"Mewtwo...", Ash starts, but before he could say another thing, Mewtwo interrupts.

"Ash Ketchum, I know the reason you've come here. Be assured I will be there to help you at the exact time you need my help. The world belongs to everyone People and Pokémon, and if someone is going to destroy it, I'll be there to defend it no matter what. That's what, Master Red taught me, and I shall oblige to it", Mewtwo tells Ash.

"Thanks, Mewtwo", Ash replies and heads out. After going out Ash sees his friends tensed to their peaks, they look at Ash and soothe themselves.

"What happened Ash?", Misty questions.

"You guys will get to know soon", Ash replies them.

"What happened to this guy?", Serena thinks to herself.

Everyone leaves to the Cerulean Gym, have their lunch and disperse, telling their goodbyes. On their way back, Ash contacts Professor Kukui and gets to know that he's extending the facility and also, with the help of the other kids building a new house. Ash thanks the Professor for what he was doing.

Ash and Serena were walking back home. Suddenly they see a flash of light about to hit them, but the attack was stopped, an enraged Gyarados was attacking the forest. Another hyper beam was targeted towards Ash and Serena, the attack was blocked again. Ash looks around, he sees nothing, he then grabs Serena by the hand, and runs behind the trees. Ash thinks to himself.

"_Aura! Yes, Aura"_, Ash thinks to himself. He then tries to use his Aura, and look through objects, After a bit of struggling, Ash gets surrounded, by a thin blue layer. Serena, who was looking at Ash, was amazed and scared at the same time. But Ash ignored Serena's fear and kept looking. He could see it, a Pokémon, fighting against the Gyarados, it was wearing a cap, very similar to Ash's.

"Primeape!", Ash says to himself.

"Pi!", Pikachu wonders hearing Ash's words.

"Pikachu, I need your help", Ash tells turning towards Pikachu, "And Serena, your help too, come on, use Rowlet", Ash tells Serena.

"Pikachu use Electro Web!", Ash commands his Pokémon.

"Rowlet Leaf Blade!", Serena commands Rowlet. The Primeape sees the attacks and turns towards where those attacks are coming from. It focuses on the trainer helping it. Ash eyes it.

"Long time Bud", Ash tells the Pokémon, and it smiles back at its trainer.

Ash and others together defeat the Gyarados, Ash catches the Gyarados. Primeape looks at Ash, it knocks him and takes his cap, Ash chuckles as Pikachu shrugs. Primeape wanted to go back to Ash. And so, Ash catches Primeape too. It's almost evening and Ash and Serena are on their way back home, Serena still scared at Ash's action. After a while of walking, Serena falls asleep, and Ash decides to carry her.

"I'm home!", Ash yells opening the door. He was carrying a tired Serena.

"Honey, I'm so glad you're alright", Ash's mom replies coming out of the kitchen, she then sees Serena. "Oh! My what happened to her", she asks Ash.

"First help me place her on the couch", Ash replies to his mom. The two of them place Serena on the couch. Ash's mom turns towards him.

"You haven't answered my question yet?", she reminds him.

"Serena has fallen asleep on the way back home, I had no other choice than to carry her", Ash replies.

"Oh, I see", his mom replies. She then starts to walk to the kitchen, when Ash calls her.

"Mom, I've to ask you a thing", he tells her.

"Yes?", she replies

"Mom, do you know where our ancestors are based from?", he asks out of nothing.

"As far as I remember, your dad always used to say, that one of our ancestors, Satoshi, was based from Kalos", she replies.

"And, uh mom, were Mr. Red and dad friends?", he questions her again.

"Well, you see, your father, Gary's father and Red, were all good friends", she replies.

"I see, thanks mom", the kid replies.

"Anyways, why'd have to ask me these questions?", Delia questions Ash.

"Nothing much just wanted to know something", Ash replies. Delia shrugs and goes into the Kitchen. Ash starts to sleep in a place where he was sitting. A few minutes later, the doorbell rings. Pikachu wakes Ash up, so he can see who it was.

"Who's it?", Ash tells opening the door, he was amazed to see who it was.

"I've come to the correct place", Grace replies.

"Mrs. Grace, you're here in Kanto?", Ash questions her shocked.

"Who is it?" Delia questions coming out of the kitchen.

"I've come here, because, tomorrow is Serena's birthday", Grace replies.

"Well, she's sleeping", Ash replies, his mom then comes stands next to him.

"Oh, hi you must be Delia", Grace greets Delia.

"Mom meet Mrs. Grace, Serena's mom, and she's here because tomorrow is Serena's birthday", Ash tells her, pointing towards Grace.

"Hello Grace, my names Delia, and welcome to Ketchum residence", Delia replies.

"Anyways, where's my baby?", Grace asks them.

"She's sleeping", Ash tells her.

"That's even greater, I can directly surprise her tomorrow", Grace replies.

"In that case, why don't we head to my mom's room?", Ash says pointing towards Delia's room. They all slowly sneak into Delia's room and start to talk about everything they can, from Ash and Serena's childhood to now and Serena's birthday. After a few moments, everyone starts to feel hungry.

"Ash, can you check, whether Serena's awake?", Grace asks him.

"Sure, why?", Ash questions back.

"Ash, you're such a Dumbo, if Serena sees her, it won't be a surprise anymore", Delia replies.

"Oh", Ash tells, he goes out of the room and checks whether Serena is still sleeping. He then informs the two elders, who slowly without making any noise complete their dinner and leave for Delia's room. After some time, Ash wakes up Serena, and they have their dinner. And they two go to sleep too, Ash on the couch and Serena on Ash's bed.

It was around midnight, Ash walks into his room and wakes Serena up. She was sleeping peacefully, and her face was glowing like the moonlight. "Hey Serena, wake up", Ash says, tapping her shoulders. Serena doesn't move. He now taps her a bit more, when she slowly opens her eyes, wiping them.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SERENA!", Ash greets her, a bit too loudly, so their parents woke up too. He then hugs her.

"Oh! Thanks, Ash", Serena replies returning the hug. In the silence of the night, the two could hear footsteps. The two were still hugging each other, when both their parents enter Ash's room. Delia and Grace were folding their arms and tapping the ground. The two noticed this and broke the hug.

"What are you two doing up this late at night?", Delia asks the kids.

"Well, I just couldn't sleep, so came to wish Serena", Ash replied.

"Mom, what are you doing here in Pallet town?", Serena asks her mom surprised.

"Well, I came here because today is your birthday", Grace replies. Hearing the voices upstairs, Pikachu woke up from its sleep.

"Oh, I see", Serena replies.

"Happy Birthday Baby, you've become 16 now", Grace says hugging her daughter.

"Happy Birthday Serena!", Delia says with a smile.

"Thank you!", is all Serena could say.

"And, Ash I'm sorry for misunderstanding", Delia says to her son.

"Not a problem Mom", Ash replies.

"Pika...", it says drowsily.

"Look who's here", Ash tells the others, looking at his pal, "Pikachu, today's Serena's birthday, and I want you to wish her", Ash tells Pikachu. Pikachu's sleep fades away as soon as it hears the word birthday.

"Pi!", it says before running up onto Serena's shoulders and nuzzling its cheeks with hers.

"Pikachu, that tickles!", Serena says laughing. Everyone else has a laugh. Ash slowly walks back onto his writing desk, opens the draw without anyone noticing. He then slowly picks up a gift, still, no one noticing him. He then starts to speak.

"Hey Serena, Happy Birthday", Ash tells her handing the package. Serena takes the package, and before opening it, looks at Ash for approval, he simply nods. She unwraps the packaging and, inside it were plane tickets. She cups her mouth in shock.

"Th...These are tickets to Alola!", Serena exclaims, hugging Ash, they were looking into each other's eyes and were about to kiss.

"Ahem, Ahem!", both the parents say in unison. Ash and Serena realize the presence and break the hug in embarrassment.

"Those things, only when you two are alone", Grace replies.

"And it's too late to be awake kids, we should get some sleep", Delia adds, leaving the room, Grace following behind and Pikachu pushing itself outside through the almost closed door.

"Well, guess it's just we both for the night", Ash says looking at Serena. Serena looks at Ash, and they both have eye contact. Their eye contact slowly turns into a kiss and fall on the bed still kissing. They break the kiss for air, and slowly they go into a deep sleep, cuddling each other.

In the morning after the parents wake up, the go-to Ash's room to check whether the kids were up to anything, but, seeing them both cuddling and still sleeping, the two mothers smile at each other. Ash and Serena both wake up in good season. The day went on like any other birthday would go, and they had a party that night. Everyone retires to sleep. Ash's and Serena's flight to Alola was the next day.

: Kanto Airport, Kanto :

"Well, it's finally time", Ash says stepping onto the escalator. Serena following behind.

"Bye kids take care", both Delia and Grace say in unison.

"Bye Mom, Bye Aunt Grace", Ash waves back at them.

"Bye-Bye", Serena also waves back at them.

**BE A HERO**

**Author's Note: Okay, guys, the chapter is done, please review, and with that said, Joseph, signing off.**


	10. That's Mysterious!

**Author's note: Man, I never thought I'd go this far in writing, but thanks for the responses. The story is only a few chapters away from the end or maybe not. I'm thinking of extending the plot. But let's see. With that said, I'm getting back to the chapter.**

**THAT'S MYSTERIOUS!**

: Alola Region :

"Serena are you excited?", Ash asks Serena, who was looking at the beautiful Alola Region, she turns back to face Ash.

"Yes!", she replies with a bright smile. The smile was similar to Bonnie's when she's excited.

**STAND TALL**

: Hau'oli City, Melemele Island, Alola :

"Ah, the fresh Alolan air!", Ash says breathing in. Serena was excited.

"Yay! The Alola Region", she yells with a smile. Ash smiles to himself, he gives left hand to Serena, so that she could hold onto him.

"Shall, we keep moving? Professor Kukui's house isn't too far from here", Ash says to which Serena simply nods.

: Hau'oli City Beachfront :

"What? No, I can't give you my Pokémon, they're my best friends", says a kid, trying to defend his Pokémon.

"You got no better option kiddo, give them, or we'll have to snatch them", Team Skull grunt Tupp, warns the kid, with his two other companions behind him. The kid doesn't listen, Team Skull takes a step forward and was about to attack the kid when they were stopped by a thunderbolt.

"What was that?", yells Rapp.

"Fight with someone your size you idiots", they hear a voice.

"Who are you?", Zipp questions.

"People call me Gary", Gary steps out of the shade with his Electivire.

"Oh, you're the new kid in the Pokémon School aren't you?" Tupp questions.

"Yes, and I'm different than the others", Gary replies.

"Let's see, no one in the school could defeat us alone, either they fought in groups or always, this one kid interrupted", Tupp replies, releasing his Salandit.

"Fire against electricity huh?", Gary questions with a smirk. When the other two release their Zubat and Yungoos.

"Show us what you've got", Tupp says to Gary. Gary wasn't taken aback. He starts to defeat each of the grunts Pokémon with ease when they kept on releasing others.

From a distance Team Rocket was watching this, they plan to catch hold of Gary's Pokémon. The plan goes like,  
Step 1: Help Team Skull  
Step 2: Defeat Gary with the help Team Skull  
Step 3: Defeat Team Skull  
Step 4: Steal Gary's Pokémon  
Soon, they come out of the bushes running towards the fight.

"Huh?", Gary looks at Team Rocket. Team Rocket starts its motto.

"What do you guys want now?", Tupp, questions them.

"We're here to help", Jessie replies, releasing her Mimikyu.

"As if one gang of hooligans wasn't enough", Gary replies clenching his fists. James releases his Mareanie, you know what happens next.

"If you're here to help, it's okay, let's begin", Tupp says turning towards Gary. They make Gary's Electivire, and even Umbreon faint. Mareanie faints, two of Tupp's Salandits faint, all of Zipp's Yungooses faint, making him release his Garbodor and all of Zipp's Zubats faint. Gary's Blastoise was in a bad shape, it was exhausted from Gary's Island Challenge, Gary has already used his Z-Move. Mimikyu has also used its Z-Move. One more attack and Blastoise will faint. But all of a sudden, between Blastoise and the villains Pokémon, a Water Shuriken(not Ash-Greninja's) fell. It looked similar to Team Rocket.

"Huh?", Team Rocket says in unison, looking at the Water Shuriken. Everyone looks up, including Gary, in the direction of the Sun. Suddenly, the Sun is covered by a Shadowy figure, to be precise, three, a Pikachu, it was sitting on a boy's shoulder, and next to the boy was a Kalos starter. Team Rocket gulps.

"Who're you, man?", Team Skull grunts question.

"Oh, you sure you wanna see me?", the boy replies. Team Rocket and Gary Oak recognize the voice.

"The twerp is back!", Meowth exclaims.

"In style!", James adds.

"Ashy Boy?", Gary questions, Ash moves aside so Gary can see him, the two exchange smirks.

"Greninja, Hydro Cannon!", the Ash commands. In a minute, all of the villains Pokémon faint. Team Skull retreats. While Team Rocket is still standing there.

"Your turn, Gary", the boy speaks to Gary, who smirks, and commands Blastoise to use Hydro Cannon again. Team Rocket blasts off, well, anyways, Bewear, catches them.

"That's new!", Serena exclaims, looking at Team Rocket.

"Yea, that's been happening since a while, anyway, what are you doing here in Alola, Gary?", Ash replies Serena, and questions, Gary.

"I've been facing some problems during my, researches, so I thought I'd have to", Gary was about to complete his sentence when Ash stops him.

"Study!", Ash says in amazement.

"Yeah, and who is this girl with you?", Gary says to Ash, which causes Ash to blush.

"I see!", Gary smirks, and grabs hold of Ash. He then rubs Ash's hair, "I missed you so much kid", he tells Ash. Serena just giggles looking at the friends. After a bit of talking, the group decides to leave.

"Where're you headed to?", Gary questions Ash.

"To Professor Kukui's house, what about you?", Ash questions Gary back.

"Even, me I've just completed my Island Challenge", Gary replies to Ash.

"That's great, so let's get going", Ash says balling up his fist. After a few minutes of walking, they reach the Lab. All the others were there helping Kukui extend the facility.

"Hey everyone", Ash says running up to his friends and waving at them. Gary looks confused, that his classmates already knew Ash. Burnet looks up first.

"Looks like the strongest Ultra Guardian is back before the most critical mission", she whispers to herself. Everyone else waves at Ash. (Okay, so I'm not lagging it now, they solve all their confusions, as to how the students already knew Ash, et cetera, et cetera, so don't get confused, and another note, Gary doesn't know about the Ultra Guardians).

**_Fade into the future_**

"Sir, everything is ready, do you want us to move forward and open the Ultra Wormhole?", a man wearing full black asks.

"Wait for my signal, we shouldn't miss this catch. I don't want those idiots to miss now", a man petting his Persian. On the video, were three familiar faces, Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"We won't let you down sir", James replies.

"We'll be reaching you in another ten minutes, be careful", the man in full black informs the trio.

After a few minutes, inside the forest, a plane lands, the Team Rocket trio was waiting to salute their boss. Due to this sudden disturbance in the forest, the Ultra Guardians get alerted. Burnet, who realized an Ultra Wormhole nearly four days ago, now reveals, that she has done so, and kept it a secret. Everyone was shocked, but Burnet said that she didn't want anyone to get into trouble, at least until, Ash arrived back in Alola. It all started to make sense now. Gary and Serena were sitting in the class. Gary gets pissed as to where the others left and stand up from his place, he looks towards the forest, he sees something come out of the sky.

"What could it be?", he thinks to himself, and runs towards the forest, leaving Serena alone in the class. Well, at the same time, the Ultra Guardians and the full Team Rocket, arrive at the spot. No one looks at each other, neither of the Ultra Guardians looks at Gary or Team Rocket, nor any one of Team Rocket look at the Ultra Guardians or Gary and even Gary doesn't realize the presence of the other two groups.

"That's Mysterious!", was all everyone could say.

**BE A HERO**

**Author's Note: Guys, do not miss the next chapter, is all I can say. And, with that said, Bye.**


	11. True Hero

**TRUE HERO**

"What is that thing?", a scared Lillie, yelled, in fear. The portal that opened, wasn't an Ultra Wormhole, but a gateway, to the Distortion world.

Giratina comes out of the portal, followed by a group of two similar looking people, Cassidy and Butch, were following it.

"We got it, the Master Ball!", yelled Giovanni, from the opposite side. This caused the Ultra Guardians, to look in front of them. Ash's old foes, the whole organization was standing in front of them. Gary now sees the two groups and runs towards the Ultra Guardians. Ash was clenching his fists in rage.

**STAND TALL**

"Guys, what's happening, and what's with your mysterious outfits?", Gary asks the group.

"No, time to explain", replied Ash, punching a tree. Meanwhile, Giovanni, threw the Master Ball, towards Giratina. Well, it just gets, deflected from its usual path, with a small nudge, from our old friend.

"What happened?", Giovanni yelled at the grunts furiously.

"Sir, something or someone, changed the trajectory of the Master Ball", a grunt replied. Which caused Giovanni, to look around.

"I see, so you're finally here?", Giovanni speaks to the boy, who is standing there with one of his friends and his Pikachu, by his side, and all other friends behind him.

"Giovanni, I won't let you disturb world peace!", Ash yelled at the leader of the criminal organization.

"Well then, DEFEAT ME!", Giovanni, says throwing a Pokéball.

"If a battle is what you wish for, I'm ready", Ash replies, about to throw his Pokéball. Out of Giovanni's Pokéball, or more precisely Master Ball, came out a Mewtwo. And, well at the exact same time, the skies roared and in front of Ash landed two legendary Pokémon. Another Mewtwo and Solgaleo, stood in front of Ash as if they are defending him

"A second Mewtwo?", Giovanni and Gary, both whisper to themselves. Meanwhile, Serena, who was bored in the class, came out into the forest for a small walk.

"Well, this Mewtwo wasn't created by you, Giovanni, and it was a team member, of your eternal foe", Ash replied aggressively.

"Eternal foe?", Gary whispers to himself again.

"Oh, so you're still alive?", Giovanni, questions the Mewtwo.

"What do you think?", it replies through its telepathy.

"I should have killed you when I killed those two other brats!", Giovanni says clenching his fists.

"Killed whom?", Kiawe asks, all too confused about what was happening. Serena, now observes Giratina, fighting in the sky and runs towards the sight. Even, Gladion was alerted of the situation.

"The members of the battle tree!", Ash replied to Kiawe's question.

"Mr. Red and Mr. Blue?", Lana asks. Gary never knew this, he never knew his father had been to Alola, and especially, his father died in Alola, he was raging with anger now.

"Electivire, use thunder!", he says releasing his Pokémon. But, Giovanni's Mewtwo, defended the attack. Red's Mewtwo, started its attack. Gladion shortly joins the battle. The battle was going on furiously, when, Serena, came to the spot.

"What's happening?", she asks the other Ultra Guardians in fear. But, before they could reply, a huge explosion was caused.

"Ash!", Gary and Kiawe, yelled at Ash, as he wasn't visible, but no reply was heard. A few moments later, the dust cleared and Professor Kukui arrived on the spot.

"Kids, what happened", he asks them. Everywhere around them, were corpses. Corpses of team rocket grunts, Giovanni, but not everyone were dead. They couldn't find Ash, Pikachu, started to weep, Ash could only do one thing before he died, he threw his Pokéballs away. Greninja, Charizard, Sceptile, Goodra, and Infernape, were now out of their Pokéballs.

"A...Ash, is gone", Mallow replies sobbing. Everyone thinks he died.

"Ketchum, it's not fair that you died before our rematch!", Gary yells is desperation. Serena could do nothing but cry, she was pulling her hair, and crying.

"Ash, I'm planning on holding the Alola league this year!", Professor Kukui yells out into the forest crying.

"Ashy Boy!", Gary yells out, crying. They were all crying on the spot for their friend, but no avail. Word slowly spread across the world, the first ever Pokémon champion died. He died a Heroic death.

But far out in the forest, Ash was lying on the ground injured. Mewtwo was treating him. It couldn't help him, so it takes Ash back to its cave, to help him. In his injured state, Ash started to dream.

"You, finally did it, Ash!", Red says hugging Ash.

"Son, you did what your father couldn't, I'm proud of you son!", Ash's father tells him. But before his dream could continue a bit further, Ash, woke up.

"W...Where am I?", Ash questions slowly opening his eyes.

"Cerulean Cave!", Mewtwo replies.

"Huh! I've to contact my friends, shit they'll be worried about me", Ash says out of anxiety and starts to get up, from his sleeping position, but, his injuries stop him.

"Stop!", Mewtwo, tells the wounded trainer not to strain himself.

"But, my friends?", Ash asks Mewtwo. Just then he starts to hear footsteps, only Ash could hear them, Mewtwo, froze in its place, the time seemed to stop again.

"Chosen One!", a voice greets him.

"Ash!", another two other voices greet him.

"Arceus, Great Grandfather, and Sir Aaron, what are you three doing here?", Ash questions in amazement.

"Ash, you still have a bigger purpose to live for", Sir Aaron replies Ash.

"You must stay hidden!", Satoshi tells Ash.

"But, why?", Ash questions them back.

"TO DEFEAT A THREAT REBORN!", Arceus replies.

"Find a Riolu or a Lucario for yourself", Sir Aaron adds.

"And, that's all you must know", Satoshi continues, and the three fade away, into nothingness. Time starts to move again.

"Greninja!", Ash starts to talk to the only Pokémon, who could share bonds with him. Greninja feels the incoming voices and responds to its master. It slowly opens its eyes, Ash could see what Greninja could see, corpses all around. Serena crying, Gary crying, Pikachu crying, everyone else crying. Ash tells Greninja, to keep his life a secret, which it does.

Four years have passed since the world lost its second Pokémon Master. All, of his friends, miss him a lot. Gary Oak has become a Pokémon Professor, Serena, became a workaholic and joined Professor Oak, as his assistant. His, Pokémon followed his footsteps and started to help people around. All, of Ash's other classmates, passed out of the school and became good trainers. Gladion has become the champion of Alola. But, out of all his friends only two people actually continued on the path, Ash showed them, after his so-called death, Serena, and Gary Oak.

Team Rocket has been re-established after Giovanni's death. A familiar face was leading it, James. On Serena's request, Grace moved to Pallet town. The world was peaceful. A new Trainer who called himself Red has been continuously defeating Gym Leaders and Leagues and Champions all around the world, single-handedly with his only Pokémon being a Lucario. It was a bright day in Pallet Town, a girl was running towards Oak laboratories, she was crying, as she entered the Lab. Just a few moments later, a guy wearing a lab coat runs out of the labs, angrily. He runs towards a group of people.

"Hey!", the man in the lab coat yells towards the group of bullies.

"Oh, Gary Oak, you've come to defend her didn't you?", a guy responds. Gary simply clenches his fists and punches the guy in his face. Everyone, behind him, looks at Gary in fear.

"One, more time, you insult or tease my sister, no one will ever be able to find your body, dead or alive, understand!", Gary yells at the gang of bullies who just teased Serena.

"Understood!", the group replies scared. Gary then returns to the lab to comfort her.

"Serena, don't worry, they're not going to come around you anymore", Gary tells Serena comforting her.

Meanwhile, in Cerulean Cave, Red, alias Ash Ketchum is sitting on the ground, wondering about his trip through the Kanto region, he has now officially defeated all of the other champions including Gladion. The only person left to defeat was Lance.

"Pewter Gym, you're next!", Ash says holding up his fist. Mewtwo has been watching Ash and it smiles to itself.

**BE A HERO**

**Author's Note: Guys, I'm sorry for uploading two short chapters continuously. But, I've been a bit busy, with my works and couldn't type much. Anyways, now that Ash has completely changed his look, he looked more like the real Red. He cut his hair short,** **he put contact lenses to change his eye color and started to wear red clothes instead of his usual blue clothes. And, now, to make it clear, Ash only has a Lucario and it's Mega Stone, with him. All, his older Pokémon are at Oak's lab. No one, other than Mewtwo and Greninja knows the true secret of Red. So, from the next chapter, I'm sure, half of your doubts get cleared, and with that said bye!**


	12. Bondage

**Author's Note: Now that a lot of time has passed since Ash's so-called death a lot has changed, Brock achieved his dream, and is now 21 or 22. Misty is now 20. Serena is 19, Gary is 20, and all his other friends are of about the same age. Not everyone reached their goals, and many still miss Ash.**

**BONDAGE**

"I'm here Brock", Red speaks to himself before walking into the Pewter City Gym. The Gym has changed a lot considerably. It was now bigger, more rocks here and there, and on one of the walls was a photo of Brock and Ash. Red smiles looking at his photo. He then walks towards the Gym Leader.

"Hello, my name is Forrest, the Gym Leader of Pewter City Gym", a young boy, about 16 or 17 years, tells Red.

"My name is Red", Red introduces himself.

"Trainer Red, are you here for a battle?", Forrest questions Red.

"Yes", Red replies. After that, the rules are explained. Red, along with his Lucario defeats the Gym Leader and earns the Boulder Badge.

"Your Lucario was tough", Forrest replies Red.

"Thanks" Red calmly replied.

"Why don't you go to the Cerulean City Gym next? You could meet my brother, the former Gym Leader of Pewter City Gym, he's working in Cerulean City as a Pokémon Doctor", Forrest tells Red.

"I see", Red talks to himself, "Thanks, that was a great battle!", Red tells Forrest with a bright smile, he then turns back and leaves the Gym. Red was now walking through the forest and was on his way to the Cerulean City when he hears some noises through the bushes.

**STAND TALL**

"Who is that?", Red questions walking towards the bushes. Just then, a Spearow runs out of the bushes. It was followed by a giant bird, Fearow.

"Some things never change", he tells himself, he grabs his pokéball. "Lucario, use your Aura and defeat the Fearow", he says releasing his Lucario. But well, it was too late.

"PIDGAW!", a bird yelled it scared away the Fearow.

"Some things actually never change", he giggles and walks with Lucario by his side. He continues his path and reaches the Cerulean Cave. He plans on staying there for the night. The next morning, Red wakes up in the good season, all the Pokémon in the cave were standing next to him.

"Happy Birthday Ash!", Mewtwo says to Red.

"Oh, thanks Mewtwo", Red replies.

"Happy Birthday Master!", Lucario speaks to Red through its Aura.

"Thanks, Lucario", Red replies the Pokémon with a smile. All the other Pokémon in the cave were rejoicing. "Happy Birthday Greninja", he speaks to Greninja through his mind. The Ninja Pokémon responds and greets it's Master back.

Meanwhile, in Pallet Town, Gary goes to Ash's house, to greet Delia.

"Hello, Mrs. Delia", Gary greets her.

"Hey, hello Gary", Delia greets Gary back.

"You know, it's Ash's Birthday today, isn't it?", Gary replies Delia in a low voice. Delia's smile slowly turns down. Tears were gathering in her eyes.

"Yes", she says, releasing the tears from her eyes. Gary also starts to feel sad.

"I'm here to call you for dinner tonight, Gramps said he'll cook", Gary tells Delia.

"Thanks, Gary, I'll be there", Delia replies slightly smiling.

Meanwhile, Red already reached the Cerulean City Gym and is now in a mid-battle with Misty.

"You sure, are a tough opponent and your Lucario is really strong", Misty tells Red. Red has managed to knock out, two of Misty's Pokémon already and weakened Misty's Gyarados. Brock has just entered the Gym, to inform Misty about Professor Oak's invitation today.

"Now, Lucario, finish it off with Aura Sphere", Red commands, Lucario obeys. Misty's Mega Gyarados reverts back to a Gyarados and it faints. Brock could do nothing but clap.

"You reminded me of my friend", Misty tells Red.

"Well, I have heard that seven times before, from three different Gym Leaders and four champions", Red replies, with a shrug.

"Here, the Cascade badge", Misty says handing the badge to Red. Red places it in his badge holder, it looked familiar to Misty. All Ash had after the explosion was his old badge holder. But, Misty just snaps it out, she turns to Brock.

"Hey, man what's up?", Misty questions Brock. Brock comes running to Misty.

"Remember, today is Ash's Birthday?", Brock replies Misty.

"Yes", Misty replies in a low tone, her head facing down.

"Professor Oak, called us for a gathering, everyone is coming", Brock tells Misty.

"Oh" was all Misty could say.

"We better start now, or we'll be late", Brock tells Misty. Brock was also sad, but he could cover up his pain with a smile. They both start to leave, Red was still standing in the Gym.

"They still remember my birthday", Red speaks to himself. Misty looks back at Red.

"Hey, you", she calls after Red, he turns towards her, "why don't you join us, you'll find plenty of Pokémon at Professor Oak's lab", Misty tells him.

"Thanks", Red tells walking towards Misty. The three leave to Pallet town. They kept walking silently until Misty decides to break the silence.

"So, Red, meet Brock, and Brock, meet Red", Misty introduces them to each other.

"Hello Red, my brother told me about you", Brock says smiling.

"Hello Brock", Red and Brock shake hands.

"So, Red, where are you from?", Brock asks. Red doesn't know what to tell, he quickly makes up something.

"I don't know as far as I remember, I was lost in a forest and it was Riolu who helped me, since then, me and Riolu became good friends", Red replies.

"I see", Brock replies, "I once knew someone, who looked a lot like you, but his eyes were different, and he never got a proper haircut, he was my best friend, I think you've heard about him, Ash Ketchum".

"Well, yes I did, and I wanted to become like him", Red tells them. When they were talking about all this, the two observe Misty, she was shivering.

"What happened to her?", Red questions Brock.

"Well, how should I tell you, she is scared of Bug types", Brock replies.

"Misty, don't worry if you want we can hold hands", Red tells Misty, giving her his hand.

"Thanks, Red", Misty says accepting Red's offer. It was evening and the three of them reach the outskirts of Pallet Town.

"Long time", Red whispers to himself looking at Pallet Town. But inside of Pallet Town, two eyes opened, the meditating Pokémon opens its eyes. Red feels it. "Greninja, I'm back, but you still have to keep the secret to yourself", Red speaks to the Pokémon through their minds. Brock observes that Red had stopped walking.

"What happened Red?", Brock questions Red.

"Uh, nothing, I'm fine, it's just that this place is new to me", Red says covering up and catches up with Brock and Misty. Greninja again closes its eyes. Red continues walking towards the town. Misty leads him to the Oak Laboratory.

"Hello Professor Oak", Misty greets Oak.

"Hello Misty, how have you been?", Oak replies to Misty.

"Great, what about you?", Misty questions back.

"Doing great for my age", Oak replies laughing. Behind Oak was a small creature, Pikachu.

"Pika Pi!", Pikachu looks at Misty, amazed and happy.

"Hey Pikachu", Misty replies Pikachu. It climbed up Misty's shoulder. Red looked at his old pal, tears were building up in his eyes, but he just covered them up.

"I see you've bought a guest", Professor Oak says.

"Yes Professor, meet Red", Misty introduces Red to Professor Oak.

"Well, we must see that he gets proper attention, and food. He looks so thin", Oak replies. Pikachu just keeps looking at this mysteriously familiar trainer. Red is getting tensed.

"Yes Professor. Professor, where's Gary?", Misty questions.

"Oh, he's in the yard, with the others", Oak replies.

"Oh, let's go you two", Misty tells turning back, "Where's Brock?", she questions as she just sensed Brock's absence.

"He went towards the Kitchen", Red simply replies. Misty grabs Red by his hand and takes him to the ground. Red looks at all his friends. Everyone was here, Delia, Grace, Principal Oak, Tracey, Gary, Max, May, Dawn, Bonnie, Clemont, Cilan, Iris, Alain, Paul, Trip, Kiawe, Sophocles, Professor Birch, Professor Sycamore, Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, Lillie, Gladion, Lana, Mallow and finally her, Serena. Everyone was really moody. Serena has changed a lot, appearance-wise. Brock again joined Misty and Red. The three look around.

Professor Oak comes and joins them.

"Hello everyone, present here, we're here to celebrate Ash's birthday. Ash wouldn't like it if his birthday was celebrated in this mood", Brock says trying to cheer up everyone. No one change expressions, except Gary.

"Everyone, did you listen to what Brock had just said?", Gary questions. Slowly everyone starts lifting their heads.

"Yes, I agree with them", Dawn replies.

"Ash wouldn't want us to be sad", some of them reply in unison. Delia and Serena smile.

"Ash has such great friends", they think to themselves. Sometime into the Party, it was finally time for the cake to be cut. Greninja takes the privilege to cut it. No one knew it was Greninja's Birthday too, but on this day, Greninja was always the one to cut the cake. Red looks at all this and feels happy.

"Even, if I died, they, are still celebrating my birthday, like always", he thinks to himself. From a distance, Infernape was watching this mysteriously similar man. After the party was over, everyone started to go into the Oak lab for the night. But, Gary invites Red to his house. They both enter the house, Gary locks the door.

"You may stop hiding Ashy Boy", Gary tells out of oblivion. Ash was shocked at what Gary just said. How the hell did he even know it was Ash.

"Wait, Ashy Boy, do you mean Ash Ketchum, I'm not Ash, my name's Red", Ash replies stammering and covering up his fear.

"Shut up you dickhead, four years, four fucking years, did you ever think of how much we missed you, okay, put us aside, how much Serena and your mom missed you?", Gary yells.

"I did, I was always checking after you people. But, how, how did you know it was me?", Ash asks Gary shocked.

"When you died or pretended your death, I had a glance at all the corpses, all I could find were corpses of people wearing clothes with the R emblem on them, I had a hope that you survived it, and then after around three years I heard about a trainer who was chasing after the same dream that you were. Recently, Gladion told me about this "Red". And today, I had looked at you, with my own eyes, and by the way, the way you eat haven't improved a bit", Gary replies almost yelling his throats out, "Now tell me what is all this about?", he asked quietly.

"I'm sorry Gary, but I had to, and I have to, I can't tell you why, please promise me you'll keep this a secret", Ash replies.

"I knew it, I knew it was you, but why?", Gary starts to cool down.

"I told you not to ask about it, but please promise me, that you'll keep the secret", Ash requests Gary.

"If that's what I can give my childhood friend on his birthday", Gary replies with a smile. There was awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Happy Birthday Ketchum", Gary breaks the silence and hugs Ash.

"Thanks, Gary", Ash replies.

Meanwhile, at Oak Laboratory, all of Ash's other friends and Rivals are just sitting and talking about their new adventures.

"So, uh Clemont, did you battle, this guy who came to the party today?", Cilan asks Clemont.

"My brother didn't, I did", Bonnie replied.

"Yeah, and he was tough", Clemont adds.

"I battled him too and that's just today", Misty continues.

"Add me to the list", Gladion tells them.

"Did you guys notice something similar in him, anything?", Cilan questions.

"His battle strategies", Misty and Clemont both reply in unison.

"His attitude reminded me of an old friend", Gladion replies.

"And his eating habits, he ate like there's no tomorrow", Brock adds.

"Well, maybe he could be", May starts.

"Ash!", Dawn continues.

"Come on you guys, we all saw him die, in front of our own eyes", Kiawe enters the conversation. The Alolans just move their head in agreement, but Gladion doesn't seem to be convinced.

"Hey, just snap out of it, there could always be another guy like you", Max joins.

"Well that's true, even you eat just like Ash", May giggles, teasing her brother.

"Hey!", Max yells at her sister.

"Let's not think about it, there is no chance Ash is still alive, goodnight guys", Clemont says yawning. Meanwhile, in Ketchum Residence Grace, Delia and Serena just got cleaned and were sitting in the living room.

"Serena how was your day?", Delia questions Serena.

"Great Aunt Delia, what about yours?", Serena questions Delia back.

"That's great, what about Grace", Delia questions Grace.

"Great Delia", Grace replies. The three have a usual chat with each other.

"Delia, did you notice this kid today?", Grace questions Delia.

"Yeah, he was great at treating Pokémon", Delia replies. But their discussion made Serena a bit sad, the two look at Serena.

"What happened Serena?", Delia questions Serena. Serena starts to wipe a tear off her cheeks.

"That guy, he reminded me a lot about Ash, his behavior towards Pokémon, the way he talks, the way he eats, everything about him, reminded me of Ash", Serena replies sobbing.

"Well, it did for me too", Delia replies.

"Hey, you two, stop", Grace starts to get worried. Serena wipes off her tears and.

"I'm strong, I won't be crying, Ash is still alive, he is with me always, with my soul, he is in me, not only with me but with everyone, who loves people and Pokémon", Serena replies, which makes Delia smile.

"It's getting late, we should be going to sleep", Grace tells them both. The three tell goodnight and leave to their rooms to sleep.

**BE A HERO**


	13. The Start of Something New

**Author's Note: Well, I'm getting great reviews, thanks, guys. I'm thinking of giving an end to this story soon. I'm working on another project, it's a non-Pokémon sci-fi. Once again thank you guys and keep reading and reviewing.**

**THE START OF SOMETHING NEW**

It was midnight, everyone in Pallet was sleeping, but not everything. In the Oak Lab Pokémon reserve, a small creature was moving through the bushes, it ran as fast as it could and reached a tree.

"Pika", it called out to one of its friends, from above a tree, a monkey Pokémon jumped down. "Pika Pikachu", it tells its friend, who simply nods in agreement and carries him over to Greninja. Greninja was sleeping on a branch when Infernape and Pikachu shake the tree. Greninja wakes up because of the movement of the tree. It jumps down.

"Nin?", the Ninja Pokémon looks at its friends in confusion.

"Pi Pikachu", Pikachu tells it. Greninja was shocked because Pikachu suspected Red to be Ash, it didn't know what to tell. After thinking for a moment, it simply covers up the topic.

"Gren Greninja Nin", it replies. Pikachu wasn't convinced.

"Pikachu?", it says recalling the behavior of Red.

"Gren? Nin Ninja", it says sweat dropping. Infernape was just watching this and wished Charizard was here, Charizard went back to the Charicific Valley for training.

"Pika", Pikachu says shrugging, it turns back and was about to burst into tears, Greninja noticed this. Greninja grabs hold of Pikachu.

"Ninja", it says to its friend, assuring it.

**STAND TALL**

The next day, Red wakes up before everyone could and leaves Pallet Town. Gary simply looks at him leaving from his balcony and smiles. _At least he's alive._

Many days later, Gary receives a mail to his front door. He opens to read it.

_Dear Oak,_

_This is Red, I'm going to be participating for the World Champions Trophy, I don't know whether I can win it, because when I battled Lance it took me too much effort to win against him. Playoffs would be easy for Lucario, but going into the finals, I don't think Lucario can make it. I trust it but if I have to face off against people like Tobias again, it would be difficult for me, in any way possible, can you please bring me my Pokémon. Greninja will assist you. And, I know you will._

_P.S. If you come, bring Serena and the others along._

Gary couldn't believe what he just read, on one side, he was rejoicing but on the other side, he was a bit scared, be it whatever, Gary decided to help. He goes to Greninja. And the two share looks.

: Alola Region :

Meanwhile, in the Alola Region, the skies roared once. All the Guardian Deities, the Pokémon and People in Alola look up at the sky. Clouds start to form above in the peaceful region of Alola.

"Looks like a job for the Ultra Guardians", Gladion says turning a bracelet around his wrist. Slowly something comes out of the bracelet and covers Gladion and finally, he's in the new Ultra Guardian Uniform. Every other Ultra Guardian gets alerted, and the do the same. Within a few seconds, everyone is equipped with their Ultra Suits. Minutes later, they reach the spot, from where the roar is heard. They check the surroundings for anything mysterious. But nothing was seen or heard.

"We found nothing", Gladion reports to the headquarters. The Ultra Guardians leave. Moments later, the same roar was heard in Hoenn, and in Unova, then in Kanto, Sinnoh, and Johto and finally in Kalos. Everyone comes out of their houses to see what it was, all the Legendaries including the three Unova Dragons know what's coming. Ash's Greninja, opens its eyes, it was alerted about this situation.

: Cerulean Cave, Kanto :

Time paused again, Ash was looking around him.

"The time has come", he hears a voice.

"Arceus", he says looking back.

"Chosen One, it's your time to show the world what a true trainer can do", Arceus replies. Ash's father, Great Grandfather, Sir Aaron and Red were standing next to Arceus, they simply nod.

"And it's your time to be Reborn", Satoshi adds. Ash knew what it meant, he simply smiles.

"Good Luck son, for your championship and your life purpose", Ash's father tells Ash. They fade away and time starts to move again.

: Kalos Region :

"Finally, I found you", a shadowy object speaks to the thin air.

Meanwhile, in Anistar City, Olympia collapsed onto the ground, she calls for Diantha. Diantha arrives after some time.

"Olympia", Diantha calls after her.

"I'm here Diantha", Olympia replies. Diantha runs towards her. Olympia explains her of the coming threat and well, she tells her to find Red. Diantha was in shock when she heard about another upcoming crisis, but she had to lest it would be a shame to call herself a trainer, or more, a champion. Diantha turns back, the determination could be seen in her eyes.

: Pallet Town, Kanto :

"Do you think this would work?", Gary questions the Ninja Pokémon.

"Ninja", it assures him.

"But what about Pikachu?", Gary asks Greninja because you all know why, he won't go into his pokéball no matter what. The two think for a while.

: Team Rocket HQ :

"Boss, we've discovered a weird energy signal in Cerulean Cave again", a grunt informs.

"I see, two times in the same week", a man says smiling. Behind him, a woman with Purple hair was standing, who seemed to be his assistant, she motions her hand and informs the grunt to leave.

"Boss, what do you think we should be doing?", the woman asks.

"Jessie, Mewtwo is a rare catch, we should wait until the chance comes", the purple haired man informs. Meowth was on his laps.

"Team Rocket has to make an epic comeback", Meowth says purring to James' petting.

: Ketchum Residence, Pallet Town, Kanto :

Gary was sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting for Serena, Delia informed Gary that she'd gone to bath. After a few minutes, Serena gets dressed and walks into the living room still wiping her hair.

"So, what is the reason my busy brother has come to see me?", Serena asks taking her seat. Gary sat there thinking for a moment. Serena motions her hand to make Gary snap out of it. Gary quickly speaks up.

"I want to talk to you about something", Gary replies.

"What is it?", Serena asks.

"After that incident, Serena you have never enjoyed at least for a few moments", Gary tells her. Serena bows down her head.

"So, what now?", she asks in a low tone.

"I've got an invitation as a Pokémon Professor to see the Pokémon World Champion League, I wondered if you wanted to come along", Gary replies. Serena thinks for some time then replies.

"Okay", she simply replies, Gary gets up from his seat.

"We are flying to Unova tomorrow, the playoffs are being held there", Gary informs Serena before leaving.

Two days later, Professor Oak, Gary, with all of Ash's pokéballs, Pikachu, Serena, Delia, Grace, Misty and Brock all land in Unova and were heading out of the airport. A familiar figure sees Serena and runs to grab her. The figure then hugs her.

"I knew you'd come", a girl about three years younger than Serena, talks to her. Everyone turned to see who the girl is.

"Bonnie?", Delia and Grace get confused looking at the young girl. Clemont now comes running towards his sister.

"How many times should I tell you not to leave me like that?", Clemont yells at his sister before looking at the others present there.

"Hey Bonnie, hey Clemont", Gary greets them. Followed by the others.

"So, what are you doing here in Unova?", Serena asks them.

"You could say for the same reason you're here", Clemont replies.

"How do you know what we're here for?", Gary questions raising an eyebrow.

"Well, why would someone come to Unova without any plans and that too at this time of the year", Clemont replies, the answer seemed to convince everyone.

"Well, let's say you're here for my battle", a muscular man interrupts.

**BE A HERO**


	14. The Return of a Hero

**THE RETURN OF A HERO**

Everyone turned back to see whose voice it was. And for a pleasant surprise, there he was Red.

"Hey Red", Gary says. Red was about to reply when he noticed that, everyone else just kept looking at him, especially, Pikachu, Misty, and Serena. Red sweat drops at this.

"Come on you three, don't creep him out like that", Brock says. Red is still creeped out with the look on the face of Bonnie. Gary just grabs him to a corner.

"Phew, I got scared when those people were staring at me like that", Red tells Gary and starts to drink some water.

"They doubt you're Ash", Gary replies. Red spills out all the water in shock.

"What?", he yells, but the others couldn't hear it.

"Your, eating habits, and your sense of dressing, anyone can understand", Gary tells Red.

"So, what do you say?", Red asks Gary.

"Stay away from them, especially Misty", Gary replies.

"Okay, but what do I do, when I need to call you?", Red questions Gary.

"With all those people around me, I can only meet you once every day, same place every evening sharp at 7.00", Gary replies.

"Okay", Red replies walking away.

**STAND TALL**

Red was walking alone through the city, he recognizes small parts of the city. He walks into a cafeteria and takes his place. A waiter approaches him.

"Good Afternoon Sir, your order please?", the waiter asks Red.

"Two Large Chocolate Milkshakes Please", Red replies. The waiter notes his orders and walks away.

"Strange, one guy who can drink two Large Chocolate Milkshakes", the waiter speaks to himself. He then picks up Red's order and walks towards him. In front of Red, there sat a Lucario. "Looks like I misunderstood a good trainer", he thinks, he then places the order, on Red's table.

"Thank you", Red replies smiling at the waiter.

"At your service", the waiter replies.

"What are you waiting for Lucario?", Red says having his drink. Lucario smiles at its master, at starts having his drink, it likes the flavor of it. Lucario's face now has a bright wide smile.

Gary and Brock split up from the others and were walking from in front of the cafeteria. Gary looks at Red and smiles, "Still the kind-hearted trainer the world knew", he thinks. They continue walking.

Meanwhile, Red and Lucario, complete their drinks.

"Anything else sir?", the waiter questions.

"That's enough, ", Red replies.

"That'll be 32 dollars", the waiter tells Red.

"Here", Red says handing him a 50 dollar note.

"A minute sir", the waiter says accepting the money, the waiter goes to bring the change, but Red and his Lucario were nowhere to be found. Red and Lucario walked out of the Café.

"Master, why have you let him keep so much money?", Lucario questions Red through Aura.

"Lucario, I've always told you, I've never had a happy life, I was either a loser, who always lost it, whenever I won people made me a winner because of my kindness, that's what my mom taught me. It seemed like that man had a kid, I saw a kid sitting in one corner of the Café, hungry, so I left a note for him", Red replies through Aura. Lucario could do nothing but smile at Red's kindness.

Meanwhile, in the Café, the waiter was cleaning the table, and he finds a note. On the note with bad handwriting was written, _I've seen your son, he looks hungry, kindly accept this money and feed him some delicious outside food – a trainer who lost his life._ The waiter sobs after reading this, he was so occupied in his work, he didn't see his hungry son. He then buys him something to eat.

Meanwhile private flight lands in the Unova Airport, a few familiar faces walk out of it, the Alola Champion Gladion, his elite and a few others. And so, do, many of Ash's other traveling companions.

Three days later, many people gathered in the stadium, some crying, some angry, some confused, all we know is people are in trouble. "Evacuate the city!", could be heard everywhere.

Meanwhile, at a distance away from the stadium, five people were running away from the stadium.

"Red, to your left!", a woman shouts. Red looks towards his left, two fangs were about to hit him, but he quickly dodged it. They continue running.

"N, any ideas on how to stop them?", Red questions still running.

"Yeah, battle them", N replies. Gary, Gladion, and Cynthia were running along with Red and N. Suddenly an explosion occurs, and everyone blast to different directions. Red falls away and collapses.

After a few moments Red wakes up, bright light could be seen everywhere around him. No one was around him, it all felt like empty space, he checks for his pokéballs, but realized Lucario has been lost, but at a distance, he could see something shining, something was fighting a monstrous dragon. He runs towards it. He realizes something, "That dream!", he thinks to himself and increases his running pace. He then sees someone behind the dragon.

"Lysandre?", he whispers still running. Gary caught up with Red.

"How come Greninja is fighting, and no one is commanding it?", Red questions Gary.

"Think again Ashy Boy, you are commanding it", Gary tells. Red thinks again, without his knowing, he was actually controlling Greninja. They finally reach the site of the fight. Lysandre, Ash's old foe, was standing there, smiling.

"How TF are you even alive?", Red questions Lysandre.

"Ash Ketchum, I see you survived the explosion", Lysandre says with a smirk. Ash was astounded by this, even Gary.

"How?", Ash/Red questions Lysandre.

"Old foes easily recognize each other", Lysandre replies. While this discussion is going on Cynthia reaches the site.

"Old foes?", Gary questions a bit confused.

"You will not understand what I mean", Lysandre says in a dual tone. Ash was quick to understand the dual tone.

"Gary, it's time", Ash says. Gary hands him a bag full of Pokéballs.

"Charizard went to Charicific valley for training", Gary informs Ash.

Well, at least it did, but while Gary was saying this, Ash's Charizard was back in style, it even brought Mewtwo with it, or should I say, Mewtwo bought Charizard with her. Ash then quickly releases his Sceptile. Greninja, Charizard and Sceptile were now defending his trainer.

Meanwhile, in the stadium, everyone was looking up at the sky in fear. Serena couldn't stand it anymore, she runs out of the stadium, along with Pikachu. Serena looks to her side and finds Gladion. Gladion was on the ground fainted. Serena wakes up Gladion. The two run to find Red and Gary. On their way, they catch up to N.

"Any idea where the others are at?", Gladion questions N.

"No, but if we keep running, we can find them", N replies.

"I don't think we have to run anymore", Serena says pointing at the dragon which was up in the sky, they see the dragon, but they also see a Charizard.

"Charizard?", Gladion says.

"And it looks so familiar", Serena adds.

"That's because it is", a man interrupts.

"Oak! Where are Red and Cynthia?", Gladion questions.

"I was with them until this wall fell and divided us", Gary tells them. While they were talking all this, something shoots itself from the other side of the wall and the wall collapses.

"Red!", Gladion says looking at an injured Red.

"I'm fine", Red says getting up. He runs back into the battle. Serena and the others follow him.

"Lysandre!", Serena says in shock. Pikachu was shocked as well.

"You'll never win. Lucario, Aura Sphere", Ash says commanding Lucario.

"I killed your father, I killed the person whose name made your Alias, I even killed you once", Lysandre says to Red. Gary thinks for some time, he then realizes. According to Ash, before his so-called death, Ash tells Gary that Giovanni was the one who killed their fathers and Red, and Gary knows Ash's alias is Red.

"Red! No, I don't believe it, you killed Ash's father, you killed Red, you killed Ash", Gary says his blood boiling with anger, he understood that it was none other than Giovanni, but why does he look like this. Well, Serena and the others had no clue of what Lysandre is talking about.

"Young man, you killed me to let my soul float around the world without a body, and you left this man half dead under rocks and debris, we both agreed on sharing the body, and that is just to get revenge on you", Lysandre speaks in Giovanni's voice. Serena is now understanding what's happening.

"Ash!", she whispers looking at Red/Ash. Gladion hears this.

"Ketchum! I knew it, that time when I battled you back in Alola, I knew it was you", Gladion says. Pikachu didn't know what to, it was giving angry looks to Greninja. Cynthia was out of words.

Meanwhile, above Ash and the others, a News copter was doing a live broadcast, of the fight between a Mega Charizard X and Dragon Tao.

"Guys, this is no time for confusions or reunions, everyone, we have to stop Dragon Tao, or we'll have to forget the world", Ash says in a serious tone. He feels his contact lenses of no use now, he just takes them off and throws them away.

"The Hero is back", Gladion says releasing his Pokémon. Everyone smiles at this statement, even Ash.

**BE A HERO**

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know I'm uploading another chapter before 24 hours. Guys, thanks for reading, the story is reaching its finale, or should I say, there's a lot of time for that. This battle between Ash/Red and Lysandre/Giovanni is going to be a long one, and Gary plays an important role in this story, even N and Cynthia. Once again, thanks for reading and keep reviewing. With that said, Bye.**


	15. Best Friends and Eternal Foes

**Author's Note: Well, according to Amourshipper35's review, I understood that I few of you did not understand what I meant. So, a quick recap might help, I'm going to the direct point. Professor Burnet finds out something is opening above in the skies of Alola, but, Ash isn't in Alola yet. She decides to keep it a secret as to not alarm anyone. Two days later, Ash along with Serena reaches the Alola Islands. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is trying to catch yet another legendary, they open a portal to the Distortion World, but the portal ends in the skies of Alola. Team Rocket sets flight to Alola, and lands in a forest. This alarmed the Ultra Guardians who go to the forest to check on the issue, leaving Gary and Serena in the class alone. Gary gets bored and when looking out of the window, he sees some kind of a portal opening. He runs to the site. Gary joins with the Ultra Guardians in the forest. The real Red's Mewtwo comes to the rescue along with Solgaleo. Shortly afterward, Gary gets to know that Giovanni was the one who killed his father. Too late, an explosion was caused and Many people especially the majority of Team Rocket died. Everyone thought even Ash died, but Ash didn't, he kept his life a secret for four years only others knowing were Mewtwo and his own Greninja. Before pretending his death in Alola, Ash threw all his pokéballs away to Gary. He started again with zero Pokémon. 4 years later, he changed his name, started calling himself Red. Not much changed, except for the fact that Gladion became the first and only champion of Alola. He defeated almost every league and the champions only with his Lucario. Gladion faced Red and lost, but he got a small doubt. After that, Red traveled through Kanto again and after an encounter with Misty, who took him to Pallet Town, Gary got to know the truth of Red. A few months later Gary gets an invitation and a request letter from Red, saying that he is going to participate for the World Champion Trophy, and he needed his old Pokémon back. The league was being held in Unova. Giovanni hasn't been completely dead, his soul was floating freely in the world. The free-floating soul found a half-dead person hungry, stuck under debris and rocks. Everyone thought this person died, but somehow, he survived. Before the league could start, a mysterious Pokémon which people of ancient times called the Dragon Tao (combined form for Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem) has been awoken by Lysandre. Red along with Cynthia, N, Gladion, and Gary were facing Lysandre when everyone got to know that Giovanni has taken possession over Lysandre's body, and the two souls were sharing the same body. Serena now joined the scene and it is revealed to everyone that Red is Ash.**

**Phew, that was one tough recap.**

**BEST FRIENDS AND ETERNAL FOES**

: Unova Region :

"You will not get away this time", Ash yells, commanding Greninja to attack. Serena was looking at Ash with admiration, how he still cared for everyone, how he still stood above all.

"Electivire, use thunder", Gary commands his Pokémon. But, the mystery is all the attacks were deflecting. Serena observes this, she releases Lycanroc.

"Lycanroc, keep using Accelerock, don't stop until I say", Serena commands it. Keeping Giovanni/Lysandre busy for some time, she grabs hold of Ash.

"Ash", Serena grabs Ash. Ash turns towards Serena and they both make eye contact. "Listen, looks like no attacks are hitting him, you'll have to observe", Serena tells him, tears started to build up in Ash's eyes, it's been 4 years he's been this close to Serena, he doesn't listen to what she was saying, he just goes for a hug. Serena was surprised by this sudden feeling, it's been four years she felt such a feeling. She was shocked at first but, after a few moments smiles and returns the hug.

**STAND TALL**

"If you two love birds are done, can we get a hand?", Cynthia questions sarcastically. The two were still hugging each other.

"Guess they missed each other a lot", N replies.

"They did, but this is no time, Ashy Boy", Gary calls after Ash. Ash breaks the hug and looks at Serena, she stood there frozen from the shock she got. Ash wiggles her a bit, which makes Serena come back into her senses.

"You were saying?", Ash questions. Serena quickly makes up the sentence.

"No attacks are hitting him, every attack is deflecting", Serena replies. Ash looks at Lysandre/Giovanni for fairly some time.

"This cannot be possible", Ash says. Everyone looks at Ash. Giovanni was using Psychic powers.

"What happened?", Gary questions.

"He's using Psychic powers!", Ash replies. Everyone was shocked by this. Meanwhile, a Heli flies from above our heroes and two people jump down from it.

"Diantha!", Cynthia says shocked.

"Alain!", Gary adds, not too shocked.

"How's it going Sinnoh champ?", Diantha questions sharing a hug. Cynthia stood there awkwardly, not everyone noticed this as everyone was busy in their battle.

"Seems like we got company", Ash says looking at Alain and smirking. Alain looked was confused as to who this guy is, but well, he was battling with Greninja and Pikachu.

"Ash Ketchum!", Alain yells.

"This is no time!", Ash replies.

"Blastoise, it's time, let's show them what we're made of, Mega Evolve!", Gary says, mega evolving Blastoise. Ash stood there quiet, just touching his keystone.

"Lucario, we gotta do this, respond to the aura within you, mega evolve", Ash says to Lucario through his aura, mega evolving Lucario. Alain releases his Charizard.

"Keystone respond to my heart, beyond evolution, Mega Evolve!", Alain says mega evolving his Charizard. Due to these sudden disturbances in nature, many legendaries have started to move towards the Unova Region, some teleporting, some flying and some walking.

"Pikachu, Electro ball!", Ash commands Pikachu. Even though it never participated in battles after Ash's pretended death, it always had its necessary training.

"Blastoise, Hydro cannon!", Gary commands his Blastoise.

"Charizard, Thunder Punch!", Alain says commanding his Charizard. Meanwhile, in the stadium, on the big screen, everyone was seeing the live telecast. Misty, May, and Dawn are watching it, all of it wasn't seen on the screen, no one still knew Red was Ash. Brock couldn't stand it anymore, he walks out of the stadium in an attempt to help, Clemont, Bonnie, Misty, May, Dawn and Max following him. All, the champions are now done evacuating the city, they sent the people into the Stadium, Alder and Wallace, are at the stadium, just in case something happens. Every other champion has made his/her way to the site of the fight. Brock and the others were now, they look at Ash.

"ASH!", everyone yells looking at their old friend. Max and Bonnie run for him, collapsing on him in a bear hug. Ash's Best friend was standing there looking at him, tears started to roll down his cheeks. Just as Ash recovers from the fall caused by Max and Bonnie, Brock runs and hugs him. Everyone else looks at Ash smiling at him.

"Guys, please, we need to focus on the battle", Ash says. Max and Bonnie release their Pokémon, Gallade, and Gardevoir and quickly mega-evolve them. Dragon Tao and Ash's Mega Charizard X now land on the ground.

"I'm sorry but the battle is over", said Lysandre/Giovanni in a dual-tone. Ash clenches his fist, in rage. All of Ash's Pokémon come out of their pokéball on their own. All of our heroes' Pokémon formed a wall of defense for them. Many legendaries reached the place. Giratina, Dialga, Palkia, Hoopa, Solgaleo, Lunala, Ho-Oh, Marshadow, The Swords of Justice, The Weather Trio, Diancie, Volcanion, Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, The Guardian Deities of Alola and Victini.

"I'm sorry, the battle has just begun!", Ash says turning his cap backward.

**BE A HERO**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. BTW, Wattpad readers, don't worry, Amourshipper35 is a fanfiction user. Amourshipper35 and some guest, thanks for reviewing each and every chapter I made, and once more, Giovanni is in Lysandre's body and not the vice versa. Thanks for reading, reviewing and supporting. Bye guys.**


	16. The Ultra Guardian Strikes Back

**Author's Note: I forgot to mention Lugia in the previous chapter. Get it, along with the other legendaries present, add Lugia. **

**THE ULTRA GUARDIAN STRIKES BACK**

All the Legendary Pokémon are here, facing off against their worst foe, Dragon Tao. Dragon Tao is an ancient Pokémon and was the combined form for Kyurem, Zekrom, and Reshiram. It was a fierce force that always caused trouble. The Princes of Unova split it up in a conflict and it has remained as three parts since. Giovanni/Lysandre with their cunning intellects combined has brought it back to life.

"You will never win", Ash shouts at the peak of his voice. Many familiar faces standing beside him. The champions, of Kanto, Orange Islands, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola. Many of Ash's old traveling companions, including Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, N, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena. Even people who claimed to be his rivals, Gary, Alain, and a few others are here. All of the Pokémon, Ash caught through his journeys, except Pidgeot and Butterfree were all here. Many of the Legendaries that Ash encountered on his journeys and helped, were here. Lysandre was taken aback looking at the force that was here to stop them, but not Giovanni. Giovanni smirks and laughs.

**STAND TALL**

_Inside, Lysandre's conscience, the two are talking to each other._

"_Why are you smiling, have you looked at the force in front of us?", Lysandre asks Giovanni. Giovanni smirks again._

"_Well, stop discussing and look up", Giovanni says. They both come back into their senses and look up._

"Mewtwo", Lysandre says in his voice.

"Yes", he now says in a dual voice and smirks.

"No, I saw it die with my own eyes", Gary says in shock.

"You saw me die with your own eyes", Giovanni's voice speaks.

"Shut up you dickhead!", Ash says. Lysandre/Giovanni ignores it.

"Mewtwo, are you ready?", Giovanni's voice questions it. Mewtwo eyes Lysandre/Giovanni. Mewtwo quickly flies over to all the Pokémon as if it was collecting something, and leaves.

"Look who's scared, the fierce Giovanni's Mewtwo", Ash says sarcastically.

"Is this seriously, time for any sorts of jokes", a voice speaks to them. Everyone turns back to see who the voice belonged to.

"Sorry, but we were caught up with some work", Cilan tells them. They were here, the other Ultra Guardians along with Olympia, Sawyer, Paul, Cilan, and Iris. They look at each and every one present.

"ASH KETCHUM!", Cilan says shocked.

"Seems like the kid is still alive", Iris adds.

"Come on, be serious!", Paul tells them angrily. The other Ultra Guardians look at Gladion and then at Ash.

Meanwhile, Giratina attacks Dragon Tao, in an effort of weakening it, but Dragon Tao absorbs the attack, builds up another attack and fires at our heroes. Unless it was for Solgaleo, the attack would be a direct hit for Ash.

"Nebby!", Lillie yells, seeing Solgaleo take the hit.

"Solgaleo!", Ash whispers to himself.

Lysandre/Giovanni releases a blast of Psychic onto Serena.

"SERENA!", Ash yells, she doesn't move, instead, he takes the hit to protect her.

"ASH!", Serena yells. Ash starts to shiver from the attack he just took but was still able to stand on his feet.

"Greninja, use Night Slash!", the weak trainer commands his Pokémon, though he's been away, he still knew what move his Pokémon used and what moves the newly learned.

"Ninja!", the Ninja Pokémon follows and tries to hit Lysandre/Giovanni, the attack gets deflected.

"Charizard, Flame Thrower!", Alain commands his Charizard, even this got deflected.

Ash was too weak to stand, he just collapses to the ground.

"Ash!", Serena says grabbing Ash. Lysandre/Giovanni sees this as a proper time and shoots a Psychic straight to Ash. With Serena's help, Ash starts to stand but was hit again. This time, even Serena was hit. Ash couldn't stand the pain. Ash's Lucario goes to him and tries waking him up. Red's Mewtwo and the other Legendaries were fighting Dragon Tao, except Solgaleo and Giratina. Solgaleo walks towards Ash and licks him.

Slowly, Ash's body starts to rise into the sky, after reaching a proper distance, everything around him starts to glow brightly. Within moments, all his bruises and cuts disappear, his whitely dyed hair starts to turn Raven again, his red color clothes turn blue, and white stripe runs down his shoulder(more like ben's green jacket, replace the ten with a pokéball, the green color with blue and the black with white). He opens his eyes, his brown eyes, they start to glow, a thin layer of blue aura starts to surround Ash, slowly, his Pokémon too, Ash slowly lands on the ground.

"The Aura God!", Olympia says in shock, everyone looks at Ash and then at her.

"Finally, the foe I wanted to face off against", Lysandre/Giovanni says with a smirk.

"Oh, you want a piece of me", Ash says releasing a beam of Aura, straight to Lysandre/Giovanni. Ash then turns back to Serena, he motions his hand unhurriedly lifting her, and her bruises disappear, she slowly opens her eyes. While Ash was in this process, Lysandre/Giovanni gets up and shoots another beam of Psychic at him, Ash stops it with his other hand.

The live telecast was being shown and the myth is busted, Red was in fact, Ash. The champion lives, everyone in the stadium was cheering.

Serena was now fully recovered, Ash turns back to Lysandre/Giovanni.

"Your game is over Giovanni!", Ash says shooting another beam of Aura at him.

"Not at all!", Lysandre/Giovanni says, when he was saying this, his Mewtwo was back. It was mega evolved as a Mega Mewtwo X.

"Do you think that can stop me?", Ash says angrily.

"No, but it can destroy you!", Lysandre/Giovanni says.

"We'll see about that", Ash says charging an Aura Sphere, even his Mega Lucario was doing it, the two attacks the beam straight towards the Mega Mewtwo X.

Red's Mewtwo sees this as a chance, it's body starts to glow in white. Energy formed around itself, which seemed mostly like the Mega Evolution energy. When the energy disappeared, on the spot was standing a Mega Mewtwo Y. With the help of all the other Legendaries, our trainers and their Pokémon, Mewtwo Y was able to weaken Dragon Tao. Ash's Infernape, Ash-Greninja, Pikachu, Ash's Mega Charizard X, Ash's Mega Sceptile, Ash's Mega Lucario, Serena, Braixen, Lycanroc, Torracat, her Decidueye, her Mega Heracross, her Sylveon(well, she brought it along), Gary, Umbreon, Electivire, his Mega Blastoise, Alain, his Pokémon, Cynthia, her Pokémon were helping Ash. The others were fighting Dragon Tao.

Meanwhile, above in the skies of the Unova region, a camouflaged plane was flying, it was flying towards the scene of the fight.

**BE A HERO**

**Author's Note: Well, I had to make Dragon Tao powerful, don't blame me, it's a dragon, a fire type, and an electric type, give it that and I made it have eight attacks, two fire, two electric, one normal and three dragon type attacks. And, well, sorry for the short chapter. With that said, thanks for reading, keep reviewing and Bye.**


	17. Earth's Last Hope

**Author's Note: Okay, I like receiving reviews, even if they're bad, feel free to post reviews. And, I've got great reviews, sure, there are some hate reviews. Anyways, whoever this Angelica Quezada(rainbowyoshi305, on DeviantArt) is, here's one middle finger for you. For a fact, I'm 17, and secondly, I'm not going to quit writing. Amourshipping is an emotion, and lastly, correct your grammar, and then call me immature, not only me, out in the world, there are many people writing Amourshipping stories, doesn't mean all of them are immature as well. If you don't like something, keep it with yourself, I'm a DC hater, and I never fought with anyone who likes DC. One more review saying my pacing is fucked and I'm an egoist, well at least let me finish my story, I don't want to quit what I started, so yeah, let me be done with it, anyway, I'm sorry if my pacing is fucked and for fucks sake, I'm not explaining my plot in the Author's Note, I'm just recapping a few stuff people did not understand in my previous chapters. If you feel so irritated, stop reading my stories, I don't even care, it's just that I wanted to share my story with people. I've received another review saying my story turning into total garbage. I'm sorry, I'll try improving the story plot and all once I'm all done writing it, thank you again. Getting back into our chapter.**

**EARTH'S LAST HOPE**

"We will be reaching the site in a few minutes sir", the pilot announces. A well-built man was petting a Meowth, and behind him, a purple haired woman was sitting. The man smirks, hearing what the pilot said.

Meanwhile, Ash and the others were facing off against Lysandre/Giovanni and Dragon Tao. Dragon Tao has been weakened, even Mega Mewtwo X has already fainted, but, Lysandre/Giovanni is just standing taking many hits and still not even a single scar and still smirking.

"You're weakened Giovanni, give up, Dragon Tao cannot fight anymore", Ash says yelling. Giovanni kept smirking. He throws three Ultra Balls up into the sky, and the Legendary birds were all there in a flash of white, something about them seemed a bit off. Every legendary bird had a collar, a metal collar, but no one paid real attention to it.

**STAND TALL**

"Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno show them your power", Giovanni's voice tells them. The three birds attack but not willingly. All of a sudden their collar glows in bright red light. The three birds start to tremble in pain. A Heli just landed and James, Jessie, and Meowth got down the helicopter, James was holding a device.

"Team Rocket!", Gladion yells in amazement and was about to attack them.

"Hold your mouth, we are here for him!", James says pointing towards Lysandre/Giovanni. The Legendary birds were still in pain.

"Why?", Gary, questions.

"He's made us undergo through so many bad things, and we realized that when we went to catch Mewtwo the other day", Jessie replies.

"Red's Mewtwo showed us a vision, of what we truly were and what we should be doing", James adds.

"And that's why we're here to teach, to teach that wise old man a lesson", Meowth adds. Ash and Mewtwo look at each other and smile, Mewtwo nods implying the truth in their sentences. But they were weak, and Giovanni with his new powers cannot be trusted. Serena was having enough of this confusion for now.

_Flashback to two days ago._

_Ash has left Cerulean cave, for the league, soon afterward, a group of people surrounds the cave. Jessie, James, and Meowth walk through the grunts and into the cave. The three confront Mewtwo._

"_Finally, after 4 years of waiting", James says grabbing the Master Ball, and revealing another Mewtwo. Both the Mewtwo were facing each other. But, James' Mewtwo senses something else, it senses Giovanni is alive. James' Mewtwo without a second thought, reluctantly flies out of the cave to the Team Rocket HQ and grabs three Ultra Balls and flies off to Giovanni. Meanwhile, in back with James and the others, we can see the trio were scared, but Red's Mewtwo simply ignores them._

"_Aren't you gonna do anything?" Jessie asks still scared._

"_No", Mewtwo simply replies._

"_Why, aren't you angry on us since we came to catch you?", James asks._

"_I'm not", Mewtwo says, it then taps the three on their forehead._

"_What did you do?", Jessie questions still scared. Slowly, their heads start to ache and within moments, the three of them start seeing visions of their past. The three realize that they're better off helping people than being criminals. They slowly walk out._

"_Boss, what happened, we've seen a Mewtwo fly out. and some others from our HQ called us to inform that a Mewtwo was attacking them. They also told that the Mewtwo stole pokéballs of the Legendary birds", a grunt questions. _

"_They're the same", James tells motioning his hand to knock the thought off._

"_Oh", the grunt replies._

"_I have to tell you, people, something!", James says._

"_Yes, Boss!", the grunt replies._

"_Team Rocket is disbanded!", James yells at the top of his voice, this was shocking news to many. Well truth to be accepted, it was._

Back to the present.

"We're here to take back our birds", James says.

"Traitors!", Giovanni yells, signaling the birds to attack James, but the birds don't, instead, they attack Giovanni.

"Now is your time!", a voice is heard all over the world, every single place, "Chosen One, shine, now is your time!". Everyone gets startled, except a few faces, Ash, Gary, Paul, Gladion, and Brock.

"Yo, Ketchup, the most powerful speaking Llama wants you to do something", Paul says, with a tinge of sarcasm. (For those who didn't get it, he joked twice, called Ketchum as Ketchup and called Arceus Llama.)

"Hey, have some respect to god", Serena yells, still a bit startled by the voice. But, Ash ignores everything, and well, the Aura around his body starts to change colors and finally, the glow stops when a sword is formed from Ash's Aura.

"For the World!", Ash says running towards Lysandre/Giovanni. Finally, Ash cuts Lysandre's body is half.

"I will take my re...", Giovanni's starts to speak his last words.

"Not again!", Arceus says grabbing the spirits of both Lysandre and Giovanni, "the world has had enough with you, seriously how much time do you even want to stay on that earth aren't you bored", Arceus says, in an irritated voice tearing the spirits apart. Arceus starts to descend.

All the Legendaries take a bow. Ash just stands up looking into the sky. Arceus is now standing face to face with Ash.

"So, am I done yet?", Ash asks with an irritated voice.

"Yes, of course, and you have succeeded your purpose", Arceus says. It slowly moves forwards and rests its forehead against Ash's. Slowly people around start to clap.

**BE A HERO**

**Author's Note: Yea, I said I wanted to continue writing but well, man this should have been extended to three more chapters unless for that Angelica Quezada, and some other guy. Well, if I'm interested, I'll continue the story, but until then Bye. Remember, I'm not quitting.**


	18. The Forgotten

**Author's Note: Ha-ha, you guys thought I quit, nope, back with another chapter. Oh, and thanks for the growing support, I love you guys so much.**

**THE FORGOTTEN**

People all around are clapping. Many of Ash's old traveling companions are here. Even many, or technically all the Legendaries are here. Ash is standing next to Arceus, he succeeded in his purpose, everyone knows he can go back to his old life. The air was still, Ash and Lucario look around each other, now at the sky.

"Pika!", the two hear a voice, it sounded kind of irritated, Ash turned to see his pal, Pikachu. Well, Pikachu wasn't in any good mood for a reunion. Instead, it shocks the shit out of Ash, and Lucario.

"Stop, buddy!", Ash yells in despair, "someone please help!".

"You deserve that punishment Ashy Boy", Gary says laughing. On the other hand. After a few moments, Pikachu stops. Ash was burnt but still manages to hold Pikachu.

"Missed you a lot buddy", Ash says holding Pikachu up in the sky, but for his despair, Pikachu turns away.

"Ooooo! Ignored!", Gary says still sarcastic, all the others are either confused or angry on Ash.

"Aww, come on", Ash says hugging Pikachu, Pikachu still doesn't respond, so Ash nuzzles his cheeks to Pikachu's. Pikachu smile.

"Chaaa!", it says in response. Ash was happy that Pikachu reacted, he turns towards her.

**POKÉMON ORIGINAL THEME SONG**

"Serena!", Ash calls her. She missed him a lot, she hugged him, when she knew he was alive, but the anger came kicking in, she faces away.

"Again, ignored!", Gary interrupts.

"Hey Gary, stop pissing him off", Dawn says striking him on his head. But while all this was going on, time and space, started to wrap around them due to too many Legendary Pokémon gathering at one place. All the Legendaries, stayed outside the distortion wrap, except Arceus.

Everyone looks around in fear but all they could see was purplish-black distortion force. Arceus was helpless in the distortion wrap, all he could do now was fire strong hyper beams and put a small crack, so people can exit and that's exactly what he does. Everyone starts to run through the crack, from outside all the Legendaries are trying their best to get rid of the wrap.

Almost everyone was outside the distortion wrap, except Arceus and Ash, there was really little time, only one could get out. Arceus forced Ash to go, but he didn't instead, but Ash knew the consequences of the universe if Arceus died. Ash pushed Arceus out with all that he had. Due to the small gap, Arceus was severely injured, it tried to stay on its feet and keep the gap open for Ash to exit, but no avail, the wrap took hold of Ash. Arceus having used all its power, fainted. Everyone around looked at the sight.

"Not again, Ashy Boy!", Gary yelled out as he started to cry. Serena's anger on Ash slowly started to turn into sorrow as she started to sob. Everyone was crying without their own knowledge, except two, Ash's Lucario and Greninja. Pikachu was sobbing, but it heard sounds of footsteps.

"Hey, you guys, what happened, why are you crying?", everyone heard a voice, they all turn to face the owner of the voice. He was there standing tall, his cap was almost flying away due to the wind, his auburn eyes glistening and a bright smile on his face.

"Ash!", Brock, Serena, and Max yell in unison. Everyone runs towards Ash. Arceus looks up and sees Ash.

"Were you surprised!", a voice spoke, from behind Ash, a tiny Pokémon flew out, from behind Ash.

"Pika!", Pikachu yelled running towards his old friend.

"Pikan!", the mischief Pokémon says looking at its friend.

"Hoopa!", Serena says, looking at the small Pokémon, that just protected Ash. Ahh, that was such a great reunion.

Far off from our heroes, two people were walking, they were walking towards the stadium.

"Baraz, do you think we can find Hoopa?", a woman asks.

"Don't worry Meray, Hoopa will be fine, he might have been waiting for us at the stadium", Baraz replies to his sister.

They were both wearing something or some kind of a necklace with a familiar-looking locket. The two reach the stadium and can see somebody familiar, they run to the trainer with raven-colored hair. As they closed the distance, Hoopa was visible to them.

"Ash, Hoopa!", Ash and crew hear two voices, they turn to face Hoopa's friends and the only other people on earth who could communicate with Arceus, Baraz and Meray.

"Hey, you two, long time no see!" Ash looks at them and starts waving at the two siblings. Everyone of Ash's friends now left his company so he can spend some quality time with Serena, so right now, only people present here are Ash, Hoopa, Pikachu, and Serena. Hoopa joins back with its friends.

"So, what made you guys travel to Unova?", Serena asks the siblings.

"Well, we've heard about this contest and thought we could come and see it", Baraz replies with a smile. What no one noticed was Baraz and Meray's lockets start to shine and glow.

"I heard that you were dead, but how?", Meray asks with a confused look on her face.

"That's a long story", Ash says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Let's go inside, the others could be waiting", Serena says pointing at the entrance of the stadium. The group walks inside, and now the lockets start to glow even brighter, which distracts the siblings.

"ARCEUS!", Baraz says looking at the God Pokémon, the siblings make their way towards it, Arceus was being treated by Nurse Joy since it was severely injured. Ash and Serena smile at the siblings and continue walking until Ash felt a smack, it was Ash's mom.

"Ash!", Delia says with tears in her eyes and hugs him.

"Mom, a...air!", Ash says unable to breathe, Serena and Pikachu have a quick laugh. Come on reunion again, this time with Delia and Grace.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the stadium, Gary and Paul were in a queue, waiting. Paul was literally pissed off, he didn't think of participating in the first place but now, since Ash is back, he wants to put up a fight. The case wasn't any different with Gary, he wanted to battle Ash when they come to the front of the queue, the Nurse Joy looks at Paul confused.

"What happened?", Paul asks, not knowing why the Nurse Joy was looking at him in that way.

"Uh! Nothing", Nurse Joy answers registering Paul's name, it's just the fact that he did not renew his Trainer ID and has grown a lot. After the registration, Paul takes his ID and leaves.

"Am, I eligible?", Gary asks, the Nurse Joy.

"The eligibility criteria are, that you should have won at least one league, or collected the required number of gym badges of all the leagues, or you should be a Pokémon Professor", Nurse Joy replies smiling.

"Well then, here", Gary says handing his ID Card to Nurse Joy.

**POKÉMON ORIGINAL THEME SONG**


	19. Amour Moments

**Author's Note: Man, I'm fed up with the criticism on the Prologue Note, I had to do a few adjustments. And, in every other chapter where I'm finding mistakes, I'm correcting them. By the way, this chapter is full of romance, so if you guys don't like it, you better skip it, there's nothing much going on in this chapter. Without any more discussions, let's get back to our chapter.**

**AMOUR MOMENTS**

After saving the world from yet another devastating threat, our hero has reunited with his friends and family. He is currently training, with his old Pokémon, for the World Champion Trophy. While on the other side, we can see two people taking care of the god itself. They got to know that Ash is the Chosen One by Arceus and have grown to respect him a lot.

What do we have here? Mr. Charles Goodshow walking towards God!

"Hey old man, what do you want?", Baraz asks, running towards Goodshow, not knowing who he actually is. Charles Goodshow is the President of the League Competition Committee.

"Nothing young man wanted to call Arceus, for spectating the battles", Goodshow replies.

"Oh, okay, you can go", Baraz replies, sending Hoopa along with Goodshow, just as a protection for Arceus. Goodshow, along with Hoopa, walks up to Arceus and stands still in front of the god. Arceus looks at him and starts to speak.

"What can I do for you Mr. Goodshow", Arceus asks the old man.

"Almighty, I wish if you could stay and watch all the battles for finding who the world's best trainer is", Goodshow replies.

"I will Mr. Goodshow", Arceus says. Goodshow sighs and starts to leave.

**STAND TALL**

Meanwhile, Professor Oak is seen walking through a field, he walks past a few Pokémon and finally stops in his steps. He then stretches his hand and places it on a shoulder. The person turns back.

"Huh, what is it, professor?", Ash asks the old man. The professor puts his hands in his pocket and grabs a chip.

"Here, I think it's finally time", Oak says handing Ash the chip and smiling. Ash observes the chip for a brief second, before questioning the professor.

"What is this thing anyway?", Ash asks still looking at the chip.

"Call it whatever you want, some people call it Box, some call it Storage. But, using this you can always change your Party Pokémon on the go. Party Pokémon are you six main Pokémon you can use on the go", Oak replies to Ash.

"Does that mean, they won't be teleported to the lab anymore?", Ash asks curiously.

"Nope, they are always with you", Oak tells Ash, handing Ash a new Pokédex, or to be more precise, it's a mobile phone, having the features of a Pokédex and an actual mobile combined.

"Cool!", Ash says, inserting the chip in his newly received Mobile. While they were talking about all this, Serena walks into the scene. Professor Oak greets her and leaves the scene, giving the kids some privacy. Ash returns all of his Pokémon into their pokéballs. They all disappear, Ash was shocked for a moment and then realized what Oak told him a few moments ago.

When he checks the notification on his phone, it showed, _Pokémon Box loaded._ He then tucks the phone into his pocket, thinking he can set his go-to team later, allows Pikachu to climb onto his shoulder, and walks towards Serena. They both planned a date that morning and now, they started to walk towards the stadium.

Ash planned on leaving Pikachu with Brock or someone else and does so. They two were walking quietly, awkward silence between them. Thoughts were running in Serena's mind. A slight blush crept by Serena's face. When Ash turned towards her, he can see then blush in the twilight of the dusk. Ash giggles a bit. Serena notices this, turns towards Ash with a pout.

"Ash Ketchum!", Serena yells at the helpless boy and goes to punch him. Ash takes advantage and hugs Serena. Her anger slowly turns to happiness and then to love, and finally returns the hug. It lasted for a few minutes. The two walk towards a hotel. After reaching the place, Ash tries to spell out the name.

"l'hôtel de l'amour, which is French and in English it translates to", Ash starts.

"The Hotel of Love", Serena continues.

"Serena!", Ash shouts amazed, anime style. Serena smiles at Ash's still childhood behavior.

"It is said that the environment in the hotel is really romantic", Serena says, shyly. Ash looks around for a second, he stretches his hand towards Serena.

"Shall we go in", Ash says, when Serena took his hand. The two, walk into the restaurant holding hands, Serena's face turning as red as a tomato. A waiter leads them to a table for two. The date goes on really smoothly, mostly Serena blushing because of her thoughts. Ash pays the bill off and the two leave. The two were walking alongside a river when Ash decides to break the silence.

"So, Serena, I see your face is turning redder by the second, what's up?", Ash asks jokingly, making Serena even more embarrassed. Ash notices this and stops walking. Since the two were holding hands, Serena also stopped in her steps.

"A...Ash", Serena speaks, but before she could continue, Ash hugs her and places his lips on hers. Serena felt like her lips were melting in Ash's, the weather was just so perfect for the moment, calm, soft and romantic. The hold lasted for a few minutes until the two decided that they needed air. Ash then put his hand back and took the one and only pokéball in his possession. Serena didn't know what Ash was doing. Serena had a confused expression on her face, but Ash was smiling, really bright. He then enlarges the pokéball and starts to speak.

"I choose you!", Ash says opening the ball. It opens revealing a diamond ring. All this time Ash was away training, he made enough money to buy the ring for Serena. Serena gets excited and hugs Ash, burying her head deep in his chest. Ash then holds Serena's face by her chin and lifts it, planting a kiss on her forehead. The two lovers hug again.

It's dark, Ash and Serena have decided to head back to the hotel, when they reach the hotel, they can see that everyone, except Dawn, were asleep. Ash and Serena head into their own rooms, but to Serena's misfortune, there was no place in her room or in any other room, so she decides to head to Ash's room.

As Serena entered Ash's room, she noticed that he had already changed and was on his bed, scrolling through his mobile, eating a cake.

"Hey Ash", Serena calls to Ash, who was busy with his new tech gadget. Ash jolts out of the bed at the sudden voice and sees Serena.

"Huh, Serena, what do you want?", Ash asks looking at the girl with a puzzled expression.

"Nothing, my room is already occupied with people and so are other rooms, can I sleep here for the night?", Serena asks with a blush creeping on her chin.

"Course'", Ash replies and walks into the washroom. Since there was no one around, Serena decides to change into her pajamas. When Serena was in the midst of changing, she could hear a doorknob turn. A pillow goes flying onto Ash, who was just exiting the bathroom, but he already sees what he needed to. There stood Ash staring at his naked girlfriend. Serena quickly covered up.

"Ash, stop that!", she shouted blushing hard.

"Excuse me", he softly said making his way past Ash and just stood there. Before Serena could say anything, Ash fell to the floor, anime style, his face staring at the ceiling.

"You can take me now. I can now die happy", he said talking to the ceiling as if he was conversing with Arceus.

"Ash, this isn't funny! I'm so embarrassed right now!", Serena yells at Ash.

"Okay, I'm sorry but I have to be honest. I liked what I saw! I'm dead, aren't I? But before you kill me just answer this question, what're you doing outside the bathroom naked?", Ash questioned, while Serena tied a towel around her to keep her covered.

"I had to change into my pajamas! Anyway, that was brave of you to say something like that, not that I'm gonna let this pass without hurting you!", Serena said forming a fist.

"Oh no! Somebody help me! I'm about to be beaten up by a half-naked girl!", Ash said sarcastically.

"You won't find it so funny after I knock your teeth out!", Serena said pouncing on Ash.

They fell to the ground as both struggled to pin the other. _I'm surprised Serena can keep the towel from falling off her, _Ash thinks to himself. They rolled all over the place laughing before hearing the door open. This time Ash was on top of Serena.

"Am I interrupting anything?", Dawn stood by the door with her arms crossed.

"Dawn!", they both shouted at the same time before pulling away.

"I hope you're not doing what I think you're doing?", Dawn questioned, raising a brow.

"We were just fooling around. I mean the 'wrestling' kind of fooling not the other kind…", Serena said her voice trailing off.

"If I'm gonna buy your story, do me a favor and maybe put on some clothes instead of a towel next time", Dawn said, "You guys, left me so horny for tonight", she said before exiting the room.

"Sorry for getting you in trouble Serena", Ash apologized.

"Nah, it was my fault. I pounced on you", she still wanted to get even and had an idea. "Ash, do me a favor and take this towel off me", Serena smirked.

"What?!", Ash blushed.

"Spread it with your arms to cover me so I can put on my clothes", Serena thought this will be funny because she gets to play with Ash's head, "But no peeking".

Ash followed by removing the towel from her while his head was turning the other direction. His heart was beating fast as he tried to fight the urge to peek. He couldn't take it anymore and took a look with one eye. He saw that Serena was already in bed, finished dressing smiling at him.

"I knew you'd peek pervert!" she smiled.

"Serena, I know you like teasing me, but this is too much for me to take", Ash said trying hard not to get turned on.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Serena said innocently.

"This is like the ultimate fantasy for any man so please don't make me go through this if you're just gonna trick me again" Ash pleaded.

"Come on Ash, stop overreacting! I need someone to hug. It's getting pretty chilly and you're so warm and all", Serena lied there seductively, and began to lick the cake, Ash was previously eating.

"Mother of God, someone please kill me now", he begged facing the ceiling. Serena, feeling pity for Ash, stopped what she was doing and stood up in front of him.

"Come here you!", she exclaimed wrapping her arms around him and pulling him towards her as they both fell into bed.

Ash woke up early the next morning to find Serena sleeping beside him.

"Hey Serena, wake up!", Ash said, trying to wake up Serena, but she just tightened her hold on him. He starts to play with her hair and falls asleep again. Serena wakes up after some time and sees Ash sleeping next to her, with his one hand in her hair and the other on the waist, she smiles and goes back to sleep. A few minutes later, Ash wakes up and sits up on the bed, wiping the drowsiness of his eyes. He got off the bed just as Serena was beginning to wake up.

"Well look who's up bright and early? Did you get a good sleep last night?", she yawned sitting up while covering her body with the blanket.

"Yup!", Ash says, "What about you?", he questions opening the blinds of his hotel room.

"I slept great!", Serena says, taking off the blanket from her.

"As for me I'm gonna take a shower", he said grabbing a towel.

"Why are you in such a hurry? Don't you wanna lie down for a little bit more and just fool around?", Serena asks Ash, who was heading towards the bathroom.

"As much as I'd enjoy that, it's the opening of the tournament today remember?", he said heading into the bathroom.

The room was quiet and still, Serena looks up at the ceiling and smiles. Just then, a knock was heard on the door, she then gets off the bed and opens it. Pikachu runs into the room followed by Dawn and Brock.

"So, today's the big day, huh", Brock says smiling.

"Yup, and I bet he's all prepared", Serena replies, playing with Pikachu.

**BE A HERO**


	20. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Okay, don't think I'm mad or something, I had to answer one of the questions in the previous review, so yeah, let's continue with our chapter.**

**EPILOGUE**

Our heroes are getting ready for their big day, will Ash's dream to be the very best come true finally? Just gotta wait and watch.

**STAND TALL**

Our heroes are looking at the screen to see their first-round matchups. It's only 20 people participating, and so the pair-ups are less, and the number of battles is less. The participants being, the champions: Lance, Drake, Wallace, Steven, Cynthia, Alder, Iris, Diantha and Gladion, followed by the researchers: Gary and James, followed by the elite(not the elite four, but a special category, who has received over 20 gym badges from around the world): Sawyer, Alain, Bonnie, Max, Ritchie, Paul, Trip and Kiawe, followed by the Chosen One: Ash Ketchum.

The first battle was matched between Unova Champion Alder and the Kalos' Special Battle Analyst Sawyer.

A few minutes later, news channels were bursting with the announcements about the league. Every channel was showing a helicopter shot of the Vertress City Stadium, in which the big game is going to take place. The audience were cheering for their favorite trainers, it was one fan-freaking-tastic view.

Ash was sitting in the audience, he could see the news that's playing on the screen, where later the scores would be displayed. As Ash kept looking at the screen, in the helicopter shot, he caught a glimpse of something very mysterious.

"What could it be?", the trainer thinks to himself, but Serena was quick to notice his change in expression.

"What is the matter, Ash?", Serena questions.

"Uh! Nothing, I'll need to use the restroom", Ash says leaving for the restroom, with Pikachu on his shoulder. But, as soon as Serena turns back to the screen, Ash quickly changes his direction and heads outside. Ash quickly charges for the exit and runs towards a tree. He could sense a Pokémon sitting on the tree, through his Aura.

"What do you want?", a voice questioned irritated, it was the Pokémon.

"What are you doing here?", Ash questions.

"That's none of your business!", it returns harshly.

"Well, if it's none of my business, stop spying on me, or my friends and family!", Ash replies. The Pokémon slowly showed itself, Mewtwo, it was Giovanni's Mewtwo. Red's Mewtwo, has headed back to Cerulean Cave, it's home. But, Giovanni's doesn't have a home anymore, it always was loyal to the man who captured it just like any other pokémon would be.

"Pika Pi!", his companion added.

"I'm sorry, I killed many people and pokémon, including your father, will you forgive me?", Mewtwo questions. Ash smiles at the Pokémon.

"So, what do you say?", Ash questions the Pokémon, still with a bright smile.

"I want to learn what being human means", Mewtwo replies, it was telling the truth, it could be seen in its eyes, and it had a pure aura.

"Are you sure?", Ash questions a bit confused about the Pokémon's decision. The Pokémon nods in agreement. Ash smiles and picks up an empty pokéball (for fuck's sake, a normal pokéball? It's Mewtwo alright), from his belt and enlarges it. Mewtwo touches the pokéball, and turns into energy, the pokéball absorbs the energy. Ash waits for the confirmation, and thus Mewtwo is captured. The pokéball disappears because Ash exceeded the limit of 6 Pokémon and is transferred to his box.

Ash and Pikachu now smile at each other and return to the stadium, for their surprise, the match has already started, and, Sawyer wasn't holding back.

"Where have you been?", Serena questioned as Ash returned to his place and was about to take his seat.

"Sorry", Ash says chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck. He then turns towards Sawyer, and could see, that his Mega Sceptile has taken a lot of damage, but still standing, so was Alder's Buoffalant, the match was going on very intensely.

Sawyer isn't the same anymore, he was using his own tactics, battling in a way he never did.

"That guy's learned a lot", Ash says.

"You need the experience to defeat a champion and I see nothing", Alder says, fighting against Sawyer.

"Well, let's see about that, Sceptile, use frenzy plant followed by leaf storm", Sawyer commands.

"Dodge it!", Alder commands his Buoffalant, but it was too late, Buoffalant is hit twice, and faints, giving Sawyer the win.

"Look what we've got here, a person who won against a champion!", the announcer yells, as everyone cheers for Sawyer.

"Looks like we've got a champ here", Ash says clapping for his old friend.

"The next match will be, James vs Cynthia", Gary informs.

"Looks like we already know who the winner is", Max says tucking his head between Gary and Ash.

"Sure does!", Ash says looking towards Arceus, who was spectating the match.

**_Fade into the future..._**

"Better you give up Ashy boy, your Greninja looks tired", a brown-haired man says with a smirk on his face.

"Even after not battling for over 6 years, I see you still haven't lost the spirit. But this one is mine. Greninja, let's show them what we're made of, let's get stronger together, stronger, stronger and STRONGER", Ash yells at the peak of his voice.

"And, even after not being with your pokémon for four years, I see you still haven't lost, the bonds with your pokémon", Gary says. A fierce battle takes place between the best friends. Ash's Greninja and Gary's Electivire both manage to knock each other down, making a draw. Both the trainers are down to their last pokémon.

"Pikachu, I choose you!", Ash says signaling Pikachu, towards the field.

"Blastoise!", Gary yells throwing the pokéball, revealing his starter. Everyone in the audience, are currently thinking about Ash, having the type advantage. Gary smirks.

"What makes you smile, Oak?", Ash questions at Gary's expression.

"Weird, it's all back to where it started, our first battle", Gary says remembering their first battle, "What changed? My Squirtle evolved into a Blastoise, and billions are watching us. The same you and the same me, the same spirits", he completes.

"Guess what, I was thinking the same thing", Ash adds, rubbing his nose.

I the end of the day, Ash wins, his dream comes true.

"So, what next?", Gary asks Ash who was looking up at the sky, at Arceus, who was leaving, to go back to his slumber.

"Retirement", Ash says, turns back and walks away.

**_Music in the background..._**

**_It's been a long day without you, my friend_**  
**_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**  
**_We've come a long way from where we began_**  
**_Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**  
**_When I see you again_**

**_Damn, who knew all the planes we flew_**  
**_Good things we've been through_**  
**_That I'll be standing right here_**  
**_Talking to you about another path I_**  
**_Know we loved to hit the road and laugh_**  
**_But something told me that it wouldn't last_**  
**_Had to switch up look at things different see the bigger picture_**  
**_Those were the days hard work forever pays now I see you in a better place_**

**_How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_**  
**_Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_**  
**_And now you gonna be with me for the last ride_**

**_It's been a long day without you, my friend_**  
**_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**  
**_We've come a long way from where we began_**  
**_Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**  
**_When I see you again_**

**_First you both go out your way_**  
**_And the vibe is feeling strong and what's_**  
**_Small turn to a friendship, a friendship_**  
**_Turn into a bond and that bond will never_**  
**_Be broken and the love will never get lost_**  
**_And when brotherhood come first then the line_**  
**_Will never be crossed established it on our own_**  
**_When that line had to be drawn and that line is what_**  
**_We reach so remember me when I'm gone_**

**_How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_**  
**_Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_**  
**_And now you gonna be with me for the last ride_**

**_So, let the light guide your way hold every memory_**  
**_As you go and every road you take will always lead you home_**

**_It's been a long day without you, my friend_**  
**_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**  
**_We've come a long way from where we began_**  
**_Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**  
**_When I see you again_**

**Author's Note: Book is completed, sorry but, I'm at vacation, and had to complete it, just when I have time, see in my next book, until then, Adios, amigos.**

**Credits: My best friend's without whom this book wouldn't have been even started, and my readers, for their support and reviews.**


End file.
